Dueling Preview
by Geoffro Madness
Summary: WARNING! This is not a story. These will be Duels that also be in my Kingdom Hearts Anime Mix series. Please send revies or PMs if you wish to comment on improvements of any kind. Each chapter has one Duel. And just be clear, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its five generarions.
1. Deck Ideas Wanted!

**DECK IDEAS FOR UNCERTAINS OR ? WELCOME!**

Xiao Fung the Wind Demon: Frog Monarchs

Hsi Wu the Sky Demon: Harpie Ladies

Tchang Zu the Thunder Demon: Thunder-type monsters

Tso Lon the Moon Demon: Galaxy/Photon

Bai Tza the Water Demon: Mermails (uncertain)

Shendu the Fire Demon: Fire Fists or Noble Knights (unknown)

Po Kong the Mountain Demon: Volcanics or burn damage (uncertain)

Dai Gui the Earth Demon: EARTH-attribute monsters (uncertain)

Zidane Tribal: ?

Ranma Saotome: ?

Akane Tendo: ?

Please send me ideas for each of these characters. Llinks to decklists or explanations on certain card combos are welcome.


	2. Geoffrey VS Chinami

**...**

**RIDING DUEL:**

**Chinami: 8000 LP (VS) Geoffrey: 8000 LP**

**...**

"Ladies first Oniichan!" Chinami chirped as they headed for a corner.

"Only if you can make it around the corner first, Chinami." Geoffrey pointed out to his younger sister as he picked up his pace.

His pinkette sister got a devilish look on her face that she his well as she called out in a sweet tone, "Oh, Oniichan! I LOVE you!" she drawled out, putting emphasis on the dreaded 'L' word. It got the desired effect as Geoffrey immediately lost his focus and began swerving out of control. Chinami giggled madly as she passed him and sped around the corner. "Looks like I'll be starting, Onnichan." She told Geoffrey as he caught up in a too innocent tone.

Geoffrey shot her a dirty look, his face completely flushed. "That was SO not cool and low, sis." He hissed at her with a glare he saved for annoyances and irritating people. In other words, it was a neutral face that clearly said 'I so despise you'.

Chinami giggles worsened as she prepared to draw. "All's far in love in war, you know that, Oniichan. Atashi no turn!" Chinami said as she drew her first card and looked at her hand. Adopting a serious composure, she began the Duel. "_Breaker the Magical Warrior_, Tsūjõ Shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Breaker the Magical Warrior [LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect1600/1000]**

"When this monster is Normal Summoned, it gains a Spell Counter, which increases its attack points from 1600 to 1900! I set two cards face down. Turn Shūryou." she finished her turn as the holograms of two set cards briefly appeared beside her before vanishing.

"Then it's my draw then. Ore no turn!" Geoffrey called out as he drew his first card.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Turn 02: - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chinami: 8000 LP / 1 SC**

**Geoffrey: 8000 LP / 1 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

Andy, who was boarding alongside the sibling duo, was lost at this time.

"How come both your Speed Counters increased by one?" he asked.

Chinami answered for him. "Due to Speed World 2's effect, both players receive a Speed Counter during every Standby Phase after the first turn. The more Speed Counters one has, the stronger Speed Spells can be played."

Andy nodded in understanding and turned back to watch the Duel unfold just as his best friend began his move.

"Since you control monster(s) and I don't, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. _Vice Dragon_, Tokushu Shoukan in Defense mode, but its attack and defense points are cut in half when summoned this way." Geoffrey called out as he slapped his card onto his Duel Disc.

**Vice Dragon [LV5/DARK/Dragon/Effect/1000/1200]**

"Next, I banish Vice Dragon from play in order to Special Summon this next monster. _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_, Tokushu Shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon [LV10/DARK/Dragon/Effect/2800/2400]**

"And I activate Red-Eyes' effect, allowing me to Special Summon any Dragon from my hand or Graveyard once per turn. _Prime Material Dragon_, Tokushu Shoukan from my hand in Attack mode!"

**Prime Material Dragon [LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/2400/2000]**

"And I'll wrap things up with _Mirage Dragon_, Tsūjõ Shoukan from my hand in Attack mode!"

**Mirage Dragon [LV4/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/1600/0600]**

"BATTLE! _Prime Material Dragon_, attack _Breaker the Magical Warrior_! **_Material Surge_****!**"

"Not so fast, Oniichan! Trap Card, open: _Mirror For-_ HEY! Why isn't my trap card activating!?" Chinami asked in a panicked voice.

"_Mirage Dragon's_ effect prevents you from activating trap card during the battle phase, so tough luck there sis. _Prime Material Dragon_, finish your attack!" Geoffrey directed his monster.

"Ah!" Chinami cried out as the shockwave of her destroyed monster hit her.

**[Chinami LP: 8000 to 7500]**

Geoffrey continued his assault. "_Mirage Dragon_ and _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_, attack her directly! **_Illusionary Stream_** and **_Red Metal Flare_**!"

Chinami grunted slightly from the attack as her Life Points decreased.

**[Chinami LP: 7500 to 3100]**

"I set two cards face down. Turn End." he finished his turn as well as two set holograms flickered into sight and disappeared.

"Back to me, Oniichan! Counterattack time! Atashi no turn!" Chinami declared.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Turn 03: - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chinami: 3100 LP / 2 SC**

**Geoffrey: 8000 LP / 2 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

"First off, Trap Card open: _Reckless Greed_, activate! This allows me draw two cards from my Deck, but prevents me from drawing for the next two Draw Phases. Next, _Speed Spell - Angel Baton_, activate! When I have two or more Speed Counters, this card lets me draw two cards from my deck so long I discard one card from my hand. Next, _Speed Spell - Count Up_, activate! By discarding two cards from my hand, this spell grants me six more Speed Counters!"

**[Chinami SC: 2 to 8]**

"_Speed Spell - Summon Speeder_, activate! This spell allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand when I have four or more Speed Counters. _Magician's Valkyria_, Tokushu Shoukan in Defense mode!"

**Magician's Valyria [LV4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/1600/1800]**

"Next I then activate Speed World 2's effect, so by lowering my Speed Counters by 7, I can draw another card from my deck."

**[Chinami SC 8 to 1]**

Chinami saw her new card and smiled. "_Delta Flyer_, Tsūjõ Shoukan in Defense mode."

**Delta Flyer [LV3/WIND/Dragon/Tuner/1500/0900]**

"Then by using _Delta Flyer's_ effect, which allows me to raise the Level of another monster until the End Phase. I raise _Magician Valkyria's_ level from 4 to 5. I now tune my Level 5 _'Magician's Valkyria'_ with my Level 3 Tuner monster: _'Delta Flyer'_!" Delta Flyer flew into the air and became three Synchro Level Rings as Magician's Valkyria flew into them and became transparent.

"_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Bear witness to its creation shaking power!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN!**" Magician's Valkyria became five Level Stars as a beam of light erupted through the Level Rings.

"My soul, _Red Demon's Dragon_ in Attack mode!" Chinami said as she completed the Synchro Summoning process and a large red dragon appeared from the light.

**Red Demon's Dragon [LV8/DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/3000/2000]**

"Oh boy…" Geoffrey shuddered, knowing what was coming next.

"BATTLE! _Red Demon's Dragon_ attack _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_! **_Absolute Powerforce_****!**"

"Geh!" Geoffrey grimaced as he felt the shockwave of his monster being destroyed.

**[Geoffrey LP: 8000 to 7800]**

"I set one card face down. Turn Shūryou, Oniichan."

Geoffrey shook his head as he attempted to clear it after the last attack. "Not too shabby sis, but this ends now! Ore no turn!" he told Chinami with a malicious gleam in his eyes as he sees what he had drawn.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Turn 04: - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chinami: 3100 LP / 2 SC**

**Geoffrey: 7800 LP / 3 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

"He he he he he…" Geoffrey snickered evilly.

Chinami recognized the snicker as her brother's signature evil laugh he saved for when he was about to win, thus dreaded the answer to her question as she nervously and reluctantly asked, "W-What did you draw, Oniichan?"

Geoffrey just smiled evilly at her, sending a chill down the pinkette's spine. "You're about to find out! First though… Trap Card, open: _Double Intake_, activate! This card can only be activated when I have over double the amount of Life Points of that of my opponent, then I can cards equal to the difference in Life Points divided by 1000. Since the difference is 4700, I can draw four cards from my deck. Next up… Continuous Trap Card, open: _Call of the Haunted_, activate! This card allows me to revive a monster from my Graveyard in Attack mode. _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_, Tokushu Shoukan!"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon [LV10/DARK/Dragon/Effect/2800/2400]**

"I now play this! _Plaguespreader Zombie_, Tsūjõ Shoukan in Defense mode!"

**Plaguespreader Zombie [LV2/DARK/Zombie/Tuner/0400/0200]**

"I now tune my Level 6 _'Prime Material Dragon'_ with my 'Level 2 Tuner monster: _'Plaguespreader Zombie'_!" Geoffrey's Tuner monster flew into the air and became two Level Rings as the said dragon flew into them and became transparent.

"_Clustering hopes will become a shining new star! Become the path its light shines upon! _**SHINKURO SHOUKAN!**" Prime Material Dragon turned into six Level Stars as a beam of light shot through the Level Rings.

"Take flight, _Stardust Dragon_ in Attack mode!" Geoffrey said as he threw his Synchro monster onto his Duel Disk, prompting a silver dragon to fly out of the holo light.

**Stardust Dragon [LV8/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2500/2000]**

"I now activate _Red-Eye's_ effect in order to revive a Dragon from my Graveyard in Attack mode. _Prime Material Dragon_, Tokushu Shoukan!"

**Prime Material Dragon [LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/2400/2000]**

"Next up… _Speed Spell - Speed Energy_, activate! When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, this spell raises the attack points of one monster by 200 for every Speed Counter I have. Since I have 3 Speed Counters, I now raise Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's ATK points from 2800 to 3400. BATTLE! _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_, attack _Red Demon's Dragon_! **_Red Metal Flare_****!**"

"Quick-Play _Speed Spell – High Speed Crash_, activate! When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can now destroy one of my cards in order to destroy one of yours! So I destroy my face-down_ Mirror Force_ in order to destroy your _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_!" countered Chinami with a smug face.

"Not if I can help it Chinami! I activate _Stardust Dragon's_ effect! When you activate a card that can destroy one of mine, I can sacrifice _Stardust Dragon_ in order to negate your card's effect and destroy it all together! **_Victim Sanctuary_****!**"

"What!?" Chinami squeaked in terror as she saw what was happening on the holographic display before her.

"Now go, _Darkness Metal_, and finish your attack!"

"Ah!" Chinami cried again as her best monster was destroyed.

**[Chinami LP 3100 to 2700]**

"Time to wrap things up! _Prime Material_ and _Mirage Dragons_, attack Chinami directly! **_Material Surge_** and **_Illusionary Stream_**!"

"Ahhhh!" Chinami cried even louder as the two attacks hit her and her Life Point gauge plummeted downward faster than a sack of lead.

**[Chinami LP 2700 to 0000]**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

**Final Riding Duel Results Turn 04:**

**Chinami: 0000 LP / 2 SC**

**Geoffrey: 7800 LP / 3 SC**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**


	3. Geoffrey VS Xiao Fung

**…**

**DUEL:**

**GEOFFREY: 4000 LP (VS) XIAO FUNG: 4000 LP**

**...**

"I'll go first! Ore no turn!" Geoffrey shoutedas he drew his card and examined his opening hand before deciding what to do. "Magic Card: Ancient Rules, activate! Thus lets me Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Normal monster from my hand. _Seiyaryu_, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Seiyaryu [LV7/LIGHT/Dragon/2500/2300]**

"I'll then play this! _The White Stone of Legend_, tsujou shoukan in Defense mode!"

**The White Stone of Legend [LV1/LIGHT/Dragon/Tuner/0300/0250]**

"I now tune Level 7 '_Seiyaryu_' with Level 1 '_The White Stone of Legend_'!" Geoffrey shouted out as The White Stone of Legend flew into the air and became a single Level Ring. Soon Seiyaryu flew into the air and into the ring as it became seven Level Stars.

"**_Clustering hopes will become a shining new star! Become the path its light shines upon!_**** Shinkuro Shoukan!**" As Geoffrey cried out those last words, a beam of light shot through the Level Ring and enveloping the Level Stars. "Take flight, _Stardust Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

**Stardust Dragon [LV8/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2500/2000]**

"Whenever _The White Stone of Legend_ is sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing me to add a _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ from my Deck to my hand. Magic Card: Trade-In, activate! This lets me discard a Level 8 monster like the my _Blue-Eyes_ in order to fraw two cards from my Deck. With that, I set two cards face-down. Turn end."

"**Then its my round to go. "Watashi no turn.**" Xiao Fung drawled out as he drew.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Turn 02: - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 4000 LP**

**Xiao Fung: 4000 LP**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

"**I'll start things off by discarding a WATER-attribute monster like Fishborg Blaster from my hand, I can Special Summon this from my hand. **_Swap Frog_**, tokushu shoukan in Defense mode.**"

**Swap Frog [LV2/WATER/Aqua/Effect/0100/0500]**

Geoffrey saw the monster and a sinking feeling entered his stomach. "Ugn, you're running a Frog Monarch Deck, aren't you?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Xiao Fung chuckled at the human's inquiry. "**Indeed I am, and you'll soon see my full power without having to enter Stage Two of the battle ritual! I next activate **_Fishborg Blaster's_** effect from my Graveyard. Since I control a Level 3 or lower WATER monster, I can discard acard from my hand to Special Summon**_ Blaster_** to the field. I discard **_Spawn Frog_**. **_Fishborg Blaster_**, tokushu shoukan in Defense mode!**"

**Fishborg Blaster [LV1/WATER/Fish/Tuner/0100/0200]**

"**Magic Card: **_Double Summon_**, activate! This Spell allows me an extra Normal Summon this turn. So I release Swap Frog and Fishborg Blaster. Adobansu Shoukan! **_Mobius the Frost Monarch_**_ and_ **_Caius the Shadow monarch_** in Attack mode!**"

**Mobius the Frost Monarch [LV6/WATER/Aqua/Effect/2400/1000]**

**Caius the Shadow Monarch [LV6/DARK/Fiend/Effect/2400/1000]**

"Oh no…" Geoffrey winced upon seeing the two newly summoned monsters, knowing what was coming.

"**Oh, you have no idea what I have in store for you, mortal. But first, **_Mobius's_** effect activates when it is Advance Summoned, allowing me to destroy up to two of your Spell and Trap Cards. zso say farewell to your only face-down cards!**" At his command, the frosty monster sent out a blizzard towards Geoffrey's face down cards.

The Keyblade wielder countered immediately. "I don't think so! I activate _Stardust Dragon's_ effect! When you activate an effect that would destroy a card or cards on the field, I can release Stardust to negate the activation of that card and destroy it! Go, **Victim Sanctuary**!"

"**Hmph.**" Xiao Fung grumbled at the loss of one of his monsters. "**You may have stopped my **_Frost Monarch_**_, but I still have_ **_Caius_**, whose effect also activates wen it's Advance Summoned. **_Caius_** banishes a card on the field, so I banish your face-down card on the left.**"

"Damn it..." Geoffrey groaned as his Mirror Force was removed from play.

"**BATTLE! **_Caius_**, attack this mortal directly! Shadow Force!**" the Wind Demon ordered as his monster unleashed a stream of dark energy at the new Keyblade wielder.

"Gah!" Geoffrey yelpedss the attack hit him and caused actual damage thwt he was not used to feeling in a Duel.

**[Geoffrey LP: 4000 to 1600]**

"**I next activate**_Spawn Frog's_** effect in my Graveyard. By banishing it, I can draw up to as many cards from my Deck equal to the Level of a non-WATER attribute monster I control divided by two. Since **_Caius_** is Level 6, I draw 3 cards. Turn end.**" Xiao Fung said as he rested his case.

Geoffrey was panting as he attempted to recover from the last blow he had taken. "W-What was that? I never felt an impact like that in a Duel before…" he wondered aloud.

The Wind Demon seemed to have heard his mumbling, for he answered back, "**Hoho, so you noticed the power that we Demons can inflict during a Duel, hm? Any damage you take in a Duel involving the forces of darkness such as we Demons will always inflict real damage to you weak humans!**" he declared.

Kero was the first to figure out what this meant. "If he had taken that hit from the Neo-Heartless back in Aselia, then Geoffrey would have…"

"…been destroyed, or worse, killed." Yue finished for the Sun Guardian bluntly in his usual monotone voice.

Zidane shot a glare at the Moon Guardian. "What are you, made of ice?! How can you be so calm when your supposed Master is in a life and death situation like this?! Don't you care?!"

Yue snorted as he turned his attention back to the Duel. "Of course I care. But I believe in our new Master's strength. He will turn this around. Watch." Zidane just huffed in annoyance at Yue's apparent cold shoulder as he and Kero too returned to watching the Duel.

Geoffrey had by now returned to a standing position and had recovered enough to get is usual confidence and concentration back. "Alright, I'm taking you down! First off, _Stardust Dragon's_ effect activates during the End Phase of a turn it activated its effect, thus Special Summoning it back from the Graveyard and to my field in Attack mode!"

**Stardust Dragon [LV8/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2500/2000]**

"And now it's time for some payback! Ore no turn!" Geoffrey shouted as he drew.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - Turn 03: - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 1600 LP**

**Xiao Fung: 4000 LP**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

Geoffrey saw his drawn card and smirked. "_Dread Dragon_, tsujou shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Dread Dragon [LV2/FIRE/Dragon/Tuner/1100/0400]**

"I now tune Level 8 _'Stardust Dragon'_ with Level 2 _'Dread Dragon'_!" Dread Dragon flew into the air and become two Level Rings as Stardust Dragon flew between the Rings and become eight Level Stars.

"**_Energies of hellfire unify to form an inferno of immense power. May our hearts unite with the stars above!_**** Shinkuro Shoukan!**" Like last time, a beam of light shot through the Level Ring and enveloping the Level Stars, signaling the finishing of the Synchro Summoning. "Come forth, _Trident Dragon_ in Attack mode!

**Trident Dragon [LV10/FIRE/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/3000/3000]**

"_Trident Dragon's_ effect activates upon his Summoning, destroying up to two cards I control, so I'm destroying my set card, letting _Trident_ gain an extra attack for this turn!" Geoffrey declared as his last set card was destroyed.

"**But that would mean…**" the Wind Demon muttered to himself as he anticipated calmly what was coming.

"BATTLE! _Trident Dragon_, attack _Caius the Shadow Monarch_ and Xiao Fung with a direct attack! **Double Trident Blaze!**"

"**Grrr…**" Xiao Fung grunted as he stood his ground against the double assault, which is rather amusing considering he IS the WIND Demon, not the EARTH Demon. Get it? Geh, everyone's a critic. Moving on…

**[Xiao Fung LP: 4000 to 3400 to 0400]**

"What, don't you flinch?" Geoffrey asked, a little annoyed the Wind Demon didn't appear to be fully affected from the last attack.

"Alright!" Kero and Zidane cheered together. Yue just watched on, but a faint smirk was forming on his lips if one looked hard enough.

"So, had enough?" Geoffrey asked, rather arrogantly and out of character as he got over-confident over the situation.

The Wind Demon slowly got back into his original posture and postion before responding. "**Heh… hehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

Everyone was caught off guard by the sudden gale of laughter that erupted from the Wind Demon. Within minutes, the Demon finally calmed down, and Geoffrey saw a gleam of light pass over those red eyes that gave him another sinking sensation.

"**Trust me, if you were me, you would laugh too. I can feel your fear, mortal, and you have every right to be afraid. For by doing that last move, you have sealed your fate. Allow me to show you why. Since you've inflicted me with damage, I can now Special Summon this from my hand. **_Gorz the Emissary of Darkness_**, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!**"

**Gorz the Emissary of Darkness [LV7/DARK/Fiend/Effect/2700/2;500]**

**"****And whenever Gorz is Special Summoned in this manner, his other effect activates. Since you inflicted me with Battle Damage, I can Special Summon an **_Emissary of Darkness Token_** with Attack and Defense points equal to the last amount of damge I took."**

**Emissary of Darkness Token [LV7/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/3000/3000]**

Geoffrey groaned as he saw what he was now up against as he glanced at the last three cards in his hand. "I set two more cards face-down on the field. Turn end."

Xiao Fung couldn't help but laugh at this situation. "**I told you you had no hope of winning this Duel, and even less of getting past Stage Two. This ends here! Watashi no turn!**"

**- - - - - - - - - - Turn 04: - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 1600 LP**

**Xiao Fung: 0400 LP**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"**Magic Card: **Dark World Dealngs**, activate! Both of us draw a card our Deck then discard a card from our hand to the Graveyard. Magic Card: **_One For One_**, activate! By discarding a monster from my hand to the Graveyard I'm allowed to Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my hand or Deck. So by discarding **_Level Eater_** from my hand, **_Treeborn Frog_**, tokushu shoukan in Defense mode!**"

**Treeborn Frog [LV1/WATER/Aqua/Effect/0100/0100]**

"**I next activate **_Level Eater's_** effect. By lowering **_Gorz's_** Level from 7 to 6 I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard.**"

**Level Eater [LV1/DARK/Insect/Effect/0600/0000]**

"**Next, by banishing **_Swap Frog_** from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this from my Graveyard. **_Ronintoadin_**, tokushu shoukan in Defense mode!**"

**Ronintoadin [LV2/WATER/Aqua/Effect/0100/2000]**

_'__Ah crap… He has five monsters on the field, if he attacks with the Token he can end this with Gorz…'_ Geoffrey thought as he stared up at the two menacing monsters and ignored three reptiles beside them.

Xiao Fung smirked at the panicked expression on Geoffrey's face. "**Now while I could defeat you right here and now, I have bigger plans to destroy you. I release Gorz, Emissary Roken, and Level Eater. Adobansu Shoukan! Arise from the sands of Egypt: **_Obelisk the Tormentor_** in Attack mode!**"

**Obelisk the Tormentor [LV10/DIVINE/Divine-Beast/Effect/4000/4000]**

Geoffrey's legs become extremely weak upon seeing the towering monster appear before him. Even those like the Card Guardians that had no knowledge of Duel Monsters could feel the raw power that was radiating off of the five-story tall blue behemoth.

"H-How do you have th-that card? I heard those three cards had been sealed away by the Nameless Pharaoh ages ago…" Geoffrey stuttered out as he kept eye contact with the God, for some odd reason he couldn't fathom.

Xiao Fung just laughed. "**We Demons have been imprisoned in the Nether World for so long, we've done much research on the many worlds that were parallel to our prison. This is how we altered our rules for sealing to a Three-Stage-Plan. It is also how we found the three Egyptian God Monsters lingering in sealed limbo and liberated them to serve our cause.**"

The young Keyblade wielder continued to gaze into _Obelisk's_ eyes, and saw something that made his heart stop for a moment.

Tears.

Understanding filled Geoffrey's eyes as renewed determination filled him. He quickly regained his confidence and composure and got back into his Dueling stance. "Bring it on, Xiao Fung the Wind Demon! Give me your best shot!" he shouted without any fear.

That statement made the said Demon to laugh evilly and harder than earlier. "**You must have lost your feeble mind in the presence of true power, but so be it. I activate **_Obelisk's_** effect! By sacrificing two monsters I control, Obelisk can destroy all monsters you control. So I sacrifice **_Treeborn Frog_** and **_Ronintoadin_** to destroy **_Trident Dragon_**!**"

Geoffrey smirked, knowing his plan was working. "Trap Card, open: _Mirrored Synchronization_, activate! This trap can only be activated when I control a face-up Synchro monster and…"

"**Trap cards don't work on God cards, you foolish mortal!**" Xiao Fung interrupted.

"Whoever said I was using this on your monster?" Geoffrey countered with a smirk at seeing the surprised look on the Demon's face. "As I was trying to say; this card requires I have a face-up Synchro monster. I can then select another Synchro monster in my Extra Deck with the same type and Level and the Synchro monster I currently control gains the selected monster's effect until the End Phase. I choose _Drascension the Supreeme Sky Dragon_!"

"**It doesn't matter what you do, **_Obelisk's_** effect will still destroy all your monsters! Go, Charged Fists of Power!**" Xiao Fung roared as Obelisk's fists charged with bright blue energy that was released, thus destroying Trident Dragon. "**HAHAHa, now **_Obelisk_** can attack directly and end this Duel and… WHAT BLASIMY IS THIS?!**" he roared as the smoke cleared.

From the smoke that had been made upon Trident Dragon's destruction rose up two monsters in Defense mode that had been controlled by the Keyblade wielder earlier in the Duel, much to the Wind Demon's anger and Geoffrey's giant smirk only made it worse for it.

**Dread Dragon [LV2/FIRE/Dragon/Tuner/1100/0400]**

**Stardust Dragon [LV8/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2500/2000]**

"**HOW?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!**" Xiao Fung screamed at volumes that made some of the surrounding rocks crumble from the sheer pressured voice.

Geoffrey's smirk evolved into a full-blown grin. "Did you forget my trap card: _Mirrored Synchronization_? _Trident Dragon_ had gained the effect of _Drascension the Supreme Sky Dragon_. So when _Trident_ was destroyed, I was able to Special Summon from my Graveyard all the monsters I had used to originally Synchro Summon him. Thus, this is where we stand."

"**It matters not! I will just do all over again! By lowering **_Obelisk's_** Level from 10 to 9, I can Special Summon **_Level Eater_** from my Graveyard in Defense mode!**"

**Level Eater [LV1/DARK/Insect/Effect/0600/0000]**

"**And by banishing **_Treeborn Frog_** from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon _Ronintoadin_ once more from my Graveyard in Defense mode as well!**"

**Ronintoadin [LV2/WATER/Aqua/Effect/0100/2000]**

"**And I now sacrifice both **_Level Eater_** and **_Ronintoadin_** to activate **_Obelisk's_** effect! Go, Charged Fists of Power!**"

Again, Geoffrey was ready for it. "I activate _Stardust Dragon's_ effect! Like before, he can sacrifice himself to negate and destroy _Obelisk_! Go, **Victim Sanctuary**!"

"**You fool! A God cannot be targeted by any card effects!**" Xiao Fung countered.

Geoffrey was still calm, with his smirk back in place. "_Stardust_ may not be able to destroy _Obelisk_, but he can still negate its effect!" he retorted smugly.

This just made Xiao Fung even angrier than before. He as already a giant purple toad, but seemed to grow even larger, which made him look like a comically large purple balloon about ready to pop.

"**So be it, I'll just settle things the old fashion way for now. BATTLE! **_Obelisk_**, destroy **_Dread Dragon_**! Fist of Fate!**"

Geoffrey winced upon his remaining monster's destruction, but was ready. "I activate _Dread Dragon's_ effect! When it's destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can select a Level 3 or lower Dragon-type monster from my Deck and add it to my hand. I choose _Dragunity Aklys_."

The Wind Demon seemed to blow up even further, but managed to contain itself. "**You just barely survived this round, mortal. I'll settle things next turn. I set a card face-down on the field. Turn end.**"

If Geoffrey's previous grins and smirks had an annoying effect before, they now rose to immeasurable levels. And this is why.

"I activate _Mirrored Synchronization's_ other effects! During the End Phase of the turn it was activated, if the monster its effect was used on was destroyed by a card effect I can Special Summon from the Graveyard to the field. In addition, I can also Special Summon the Synchro monster I chose for _Mirroed Synchronization's_ effect from my Extra Deck as well. However, both monsters' effects must be negated and their Attack and Defense points reduced to zero. I play them in Defense mode!"

**Trident Dragon [LV10/FIRE/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/0000/0000]**

**Drascension the Supreme Sky Dragon [LV10/LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/0000/0000]**

"Also, like before, _Stardust Dragon_ also returns to the field during the End Phase in Attack mode!"

**Stardust Dragon [LV8/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2500/2000]**

"And now I'll end this! Ore no turn!" Geoffrey shouted as he drew.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - Turn 05: - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 1600 LP**

**Xiao Fung: 0400 LP**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

"Trap Card, open: _Assault Mode Activate_, activate! With this, I release a Synchro monster I control, and then Special Summon from my Deck '/Assault Mode' monster whose name includes the released monsters name. _Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode_, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode [LV10/WIND/Dragon/Effect/3000/2500]**

Xiao Fung snorted. "**So you now have two useless monsters and a new one that's just as useless as they are. None of them compare to the might of my Egyptian God!**" he boasted arrogantly.

While Geoffrey didn't want to admit it, the Demon had a point. The two cards he had in his hand were the monster card: _Dragunity Aklys_and a Quick-Play Spell Card: _Double Up Chance_. Both cards were currently useless and neither card could help him in this current situation.

Just as he was about to give up hope, his Keyblade materialized into his right hand and a bright light enveloped the entire area around him, thus blinding the raven-haired teen.

When his vision returned, Geoffrey found himself floating in front a large ship of some kind. It looked old. Really old. And it was surrounded by sand. An entire wide-spread desert as far as the eyes could see. And the dark sky seemed to hold three suns.

What really drew his attention though, was the ominous glowing white figure that was hovering in front of the antique vessel.

Said figure soon spotted Geoffrey and spoke up in monotone voice, "**You seem to be a kind hearted person. I will soon be sent on journey and my powers scattered across the realms. Before that happens, I would like to entrust a piece of my power to someone I know I can trust.**"

The figure then held out its right hand, which was holding a card face-down, so Geoffrey couldn't identify it. He silently took it and examined it.

It was blank.

Geoffrey looked up to ask the strange figure if this was some kind of joke, but saw he was back to the Duel site. Everyone was looking at him oddly. But what was really odd was in his right hand.

The card Geoffrey had received from the strange figure. Information seemed to flow into him as he continued to look at the blank card. And as time went on, the card began to form a picture within seconds. Geoffrey soon realized it was an Xyz Monster card he was holding, and he knew now what he had to do.

_'__Just who was that guy, and why did he entrust me with a card like this?'_ Geoffrey thought as he continued to glance down at the once blank card that was slowly becoming an Xyz Monster card. At first, the card seemed to be written in a language he had no idea or clue of understanding. But as the card's picture and other features came into focus, the text and card name slowly flashed and became Japanese kanji. _'Oh well, I'll figure it out some other time.'_

Geoffrey held the shifting card up in the air. "Mad time! I overlay Level 10 _'Trident Draogn'_, _'Drascension the Supreme Sky Dragon'_, and _'Stardust Draogn/Assault Mode'_!" At his command, his three monsters turned into glowing orange balls of energy before spiraling into the air. A galaxy-like portal formed in the sky as the three monster energies flew towards it.

"**_San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!_**" At this all three energy waves had entered the galactic vortex, creating an explosion to occur in the sky. "Come forth, _Nanbazu Kyuu-Juu-Kyuu: Kibo-Ou-Ryuu Hopu Doragun_!"

**Number 99: Dragon King of Wishes, Hope Dragon [RK10/LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/4000/2000/OU:3]**

Xiao Fung stared on dumbstruck as an enormous dragon that had a bright '99' tattooed onto its skin materialized from the galaxy portal created from the Xyz Summon. He knew how to Duel well, but this form of Summoning was one he had never seen before and hadn't expected the new Keyblade wielder to pull something like this off. What really confused the Wind Demon were the three balls of energy that kept circling around the new dragon, and wondered if those were part of the monster's design.

While Geoffrey was still new to the art of Xyz Summons, he had learned the jist of it from Kaibaman's Duel back on Aselia. And he also knew what he had to do now to end this Duel.

"BATTLE! _Hope Dragon_, attack _Obelisk the Tormentor_! **_Hope Stream!_**" he ordered as his new dragon began charging up for its attack.

"**You fool! Both of our monsters have the same number of Attack points! Have you finally lost what was left of your competence or are you just mad?!**" Xiao Fung roared as he kept his eyes on the large dragon powering up.

Geoffrey just smirked. "Actually, I'm just smart. A _'Number'_ monster like _Hope Dragon_ has an effect that only lets other _'Number'_ monsters destroy it in battle, so you'll be the only one to lose a monster here!"

"**WHAT?!**" the Wind Demon screeched in shock as Hope Dragon seemed to have gathered all the power it needed for its attack.

Geoffrey noticed as well. "Go, finish _Obelisk_ off now!" Hope Dragon seemed to give the barest of nods as it unleashed a powerful stream of light at the towering Egyptian God.

"**I don't think so, mortal! Trap Card, open: **_Mirror Force_**, activate! This trap activates whenever my opponent declares an attack. It then destroys all monsters you control that are in Attack mode, so say farewell to**_ Hope Dragon_**!**" Xiao Fung gloated as a purple colored barrier appeared in front of Obelisk and seemed ready to reflect Geoffrey's attack.

Geoffrey was ready for it. "I won't be saying goodbye to anything, Demon! I activate _Hope Dragon's_ effect! Whenever a card effect activates that would force _Hope Dragon_ to leave my side of the field, I can use an Overlay Unit to not only negate that card's effect, but destroy all other monsters on the field! In addition, you take damage equal to the combined Attack points of the destroyed monsters, so you're taking 4000 points of damage!" Geoffrey countered.

One of the three energy balls that had been circling Hope Dragon was absorbed by said monster, who then unleashed a powerful hurricane that not only shattered Xiao Fung's Mirror Force, but sent an endless barrage of wind at the blue Egyptian God that eventually destroyed it in a giant explosion that sent shockwaves flying at its card holder.

"**TH-THIS CANNOT BE! NO! NOOOOOOO!**" Xiao Fung screamed as Obelisk's destruction created an explosion that impacted him and sent him flying backwards in pain.

**[Xiao Fung LP: 0400 to 0000]**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

**Final Duel Results Turn 05:**

**Geoffrey: 1600 LP [WINNER]**

**Xiao Fung: 0000 LP [LOSER]**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**


	4. Geoffrey VS Hsi Wu

**DUEL:**

**GEOFFREY: 4000 LP (VS) HSI WU: 4000 LP**

**…**

"I'll take the first go, Demon! Ore no turn!" Geoffrey declared as he drew the top card of his Deck and examined his hand. "And I think I'll start off with this: _Witch of the Black Rose_, tsujo shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Witch of the Black Rose [LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Tuner/1700/1200]**

"When this card is Normal Summoned when I control no other cards on my field, she lets me draw a card from my Deck and reveal it to you. If the card is not a Monster Card, then I have to discard it and destroy my _Witch_. Draw!"

Everyone watching held their breath unconsciously as they watched the raven-haired Duelist draw from his Deck, waiting in anticipation for the result.

Geoffrey glanced at his drawn card and smiled as he showed it to the Sky Demon. "I've drawn _Messenger of the Fairy Dragons_! And due to its effect, whenever it's drawn to my hand due to a card effect, I can Special Summon to my side of the field in Defense mode!"

**Messenger of the Fairy Dragons [LV4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/1100/1800]**

"And _Messenger's_ second effect activates when she's Special Summoned when I control a face-up Tuner-monster, allowing to draw another card from my Deck. I now tune Level 4 _'Messenger of the Fairy Dragons'_ with Level 4 _'Witch of the Black Rose'_!' At his command, Witch of the Black Rose flew diagonally into air and became four Level Rings. Messenger of the Fairy Dragons then flew between them, becoming transparent before turning into four Level Stars.

"**_Storms of darkness rampage through our realms as a new force awakens from the shadows. May our hearts unite with the stars above!_**** Shinkuro Shoukan!**" Like all Synchro Summons, a beam of light shot through the Level Rings, completing the summoning. "Behold, _Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons_ in Attack mode!"

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons [LV8/DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/3000/3000]**

"With that, I set four cards face-down. Turn end." Geoffrey said as he placed the cards into his Duel Disk.

"**Then I suppose it's finally my time to go and wreak havoc upon you, hm? About time I'd say. Watashi no turn.**" The Sky Demon chuckled as he drew.

**- - - - - - - - - - - Turn 02: - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 4000 LP**

**Hsi Wu: 4000 LP**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

"**I'll begin with this. Magic Card: **_Spellcaster's Treasure_**, activate! For every Spell Card in my hand, this activated spell lets me draw a card for each one in my hand. Since I hold three Spell Cards in my hand, I can draw three extra cards. Next up, Field Spell: **_Harpies' Hunting Ground_**, activate! Now all Winged-Beast monsters on the field will gain 200 Attack and Defense point boosts. Magic Card: **_Fiend's Sanctuary_**, activate! This Spell Special Summons a **_'Metal Fiend Token'_** to my side of the field in Attack mode!**"

**Metal Fiend Token [LV1/DARK/Fiend/Effect/0000/0000]**

"**Magic Card:** _Tribute Doll__**,**_** activate! In order to activate this card, I must sacrifice a monster I control, so I release my** _'Metal Fiend Token'_**! I can now Special Summon a Level 7 monster from my hand, though it can't attack this turn.** _Harpie's Pet Dragon_, **tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!**"

**Harpie's Pet Dragon [LV7/WIND/Dragon/Effect/2000/2500]**

"**Next,** _Harpie Channeler_**, tsujo shoukan in Attack mode!**"

**Harpie Channeler [LV4/WIND/Winged-Beast/Effect/1600/1500]**

"**Now the effect of my** _Harpies' Hunting Ground_ **Field Spell activates! Since a** _'Harpie Lady'_ **or** _'Harpie Lady Sisters'_ **was Normal or Special Summoned, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field!**"

"Say what?!" Geoffrey gasped as he hoped he had heard wrong. Unfortunately, he hadn't.

"**That's right, mortal, you heard me! So I choose to destroy your middle left face-down card! Also, when** _Hapie Channeler_ **is face-up on my side of the field, she's treated as a** _'Harpie Lady'_ **monster and is treated a Level 7 monster since I currently control a face-up Dragon-type monster. And** _Channeler_ **has one last effect. Once per turn, by discarding a** _'Harpie'_ **card from my hand, I can Special Summon a** _'Harpie'_ **monster from my Deck in Defense mode!** _Harpie Dance_**, tokushu shoukan!**"

**Harpie Dancer [LV4/WIND/Winged-Beast/Effect/1200/1000]**

"**And since another** _'Harpie Lady'_ **has been Special Summoned, due to** _Harpy Dancer's_ **effect treating it as a** _'Harpie Lady'_**, I'll take the liberty of destroying your set card on the middle-right this time around. And since I currently control three face-up WIND-attribute monsters, I can Special Summon this from my hand:** _Airborne Acrobatic Star_**, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!**"

**Airborne Acrobatic Star [LV4/WIND/Warrior/Effect/1500/1000]**

"**And I activate** _Airborne Acrobatic Star's_ **effect, so when she's use for an Xyz Summon, she counts as two Overlay Units instead of one! So I now overlay my two Level 4** _'Airborne Acrobatic Star's'_ **and Level 4** _'Harpie Dancer'_**!**" As this was said the monster became orange orbs of light that shot into the air before coming back down towards a spiraling vortex that had opened up in the middle of the Duel field.

"An Xyz Summon!" Geoffrey said in realization as he watched the newest form of summoning take place before him.

Hsi Wu laughed at the look on the Keyblade wielder's face. "**We Demons had centuries to pick up on the most modern ways of Dueling. Not like we had anything else to do in the Nether World besides plotting our escape. Anyways… ****_San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!_**** Ekushiizu Shoukan!**"

As the three streams of light entered the vortex, an explosion erupted in the middle of the area, finishing the summoning. "**Arise,** _Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon_ **in Attack mode!**"

**Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon [RK4/WIND/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/2000/2500/OU:3]**

"**I next overlay my Level 7** '_Harpie's Pet Dragon_' **and** '_Harpie Channeler_'!" As Hsi Wu said this, his two monster became two glowing orbs of dark blue energy before spiraling upward into the sky as a galactic portal opened up.

"Another Xyz Summon?!" Geoffrey whined out in annoyance as he watched the Sky Demon perform the newer Summoning again.

Said Demon just laughed more at his reaction. "**Yes, again indeed! ****_Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!_**** Ekushiizu Shoukan!**" The two streams of energy had entered the portal and exploded in a flash of light. "**Come forth, **_Nanbaazu Juu-Ichi: Biggu Ai_** in Attack mode!**"

**Number 11: Big Eye [RK7/DARK/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/2600/2000/OU:2]**

_"__A 'Number' monster!'_ Geoffrey thought in realization as he felt the spirit of Number 99 in his Extra Deck warning him to be wary of this Number he was facing. He then blanched in thought as he realized that he was in deep trouble if not rectified soon.

Hsi Wu seemed to have noticed Geoffrey's anxiety and took pleasure in relishing the emotions that were rolling down the Keyblade wielder's face. "**I see you now understand the perils of what you are facing. And I shall now take what little hope you have left! I activate **_Big Eye's_** effect! Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, I can take control of a monster you control!**"

"What?! No way!" Geoffrey shouted in protest. The only monster he had was Beelze! If he lost that, he would be wide open!

The Sky Demon again enjoyed the fear he was seeing on Geoffrey's face and laughed evilly that would make his older brothers and sisters proud. "**Oh, yes way! Go **_Big Eye_**! Take **Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons** under my wing! Eye Snatcher!**"

**[N11:BE Overlay Units: 2 to 1]**

Under the circumstances, Geoffrey was so panicked he had almost forgotten he still had two set cards on his field. So it no surprise when he had squeaked when he did remember. "T-Trap C-Card, open: _Draco Absorption_, activate! This can only be activated when I control a face-up Level 8 or higher Dragon-type monster on my side of the field. It then protects all Dragon-type monsters I control from being affected by my opponent's card effects until the End Phase of this turn, so you just wasted your Number's effect!" he gloated, still sweating bullets internally at how close he had come to losing.

Hsi Wu just tsked in annoyance. "**Humph, and due to **_Big Eye's_** effect, he can't attack on the turn he used his effect. No matter though, I still have **_Phantasmal Dragon_** to keep you busy. BATTLE! **_Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon_**, attack this mortal directly!**"

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Geoffrey demanded in shock as he saw the opposing monster closing in on him.

"**Winning of course,**" Hsi Wu responded smugly, "_Phantasmal Dragon's_** effect lets me have it attack you directly. So take this! Phantasmic Fire Surge!**"

"Gah!" Geoffrey screamed in pain as he felt the real damage impacting him, a feeling he recognized and didn't want to feel so soon after his encounter with the Wind Demon.

**[Geoffrey LP: 4000 to 2000]**

"Geoffrey!" Zidane and Kero cried out as they saw their friend being knocked back and hitting the ground hard after the last Duel Monster's assault. Yue had his usual calm composure, but internally he was just as concerned as the others.

"I-I'll be alright." Geoffrey managed to gasp out as he managed to get back up onto his feet.

The Sky Demon once again roared in laughter. "**You'll need more than just being alright in order to survive this, mortal! Luckily for you I can't do anymore this round. Turn end. And during the End Phase, **_Phantasmal Dragon's_** effect causes it to lose one of its Overlay Units.**"

**[HPPD Overlay Units: 3 to 2]**

Geoffrey was wobbling on his feet, and his vision was somewhat blurred, but he managed to stay balanced and awake enough to think clearly. _'I barely scraped through that round. If not for Draco Absorption, I most definitely would have lost that turn. Unless I can destroy Big Eye, he'll again try to take one of my monsters. But I also need to take out Phantasmal Dragon so I don't just lose the Duel due to another direct attack. I need a plan, and I think I have the cards to do it. It all depends on my next draw…'_

He cut his thoughts off there as he placed his right hand on the top card of his Deck and prayed for the right card. With determination, he shouted out, "Ore no turn!" as he drew.

**- - - - - - - - - - - Turn 03: - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 2000 LP**

**Hsi Wu: 4000 LP**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

Geoffrey looked at his drawn card, and a big smile formed on his lips for the first time all game. "Magic Card: _Mirrored Xyz_, activate! I can activate this card when you control a face-up Xyz monster and I don't. Then by taking two monsters with the same Levels from my Graveyard, I can use them as Overlay Units to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck that has the same Rank as an Xyz Monster you control!"

"**Say what?!**" Hsi Wu screeched out in surprised fury, noticing the momentum of the Duel was shifting out of his favor. And he did not like that.

"I choose your Rank 7 _'Number 11: Big Eye'_! So I now overlay _'Witch of the Black Rose'_ and _'Messenger of the Fairy Dragons'_ from my Graveyard!" And just like the previous summoning, a galactic portal opened up in the sky as the two monsters rose from the Graveyard and became orange orbs of light that spiraled upward towards the portal.

"**_Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!_**** Ekushiizu Shoukan!**"And like other Xyz Summons, the portal exploded. "Come forth, _Nanbaazu Nana-Juu-Yon: Majikarau Kuraun – Misshingu Sodo_ in Attack mode!"

**Number 74: Magical Clown – Missing Sword [RK7/EARTH/Psychic/Xyz/Effect/2600/2300/OU:2]**

Hsi Wu was shocked, but only momentarily. He quickly regained his wits and smirked at the newly summoned monster. "**So, you possess a** _'Number'_** monster too, hm? Well, it won't do you any good. Its Attack points are equal to that of my** _Big Eye_!"

"For now maybe." Geoffrey commented with a smirk.

"**What do you mean?!**" Hsi Wu demanded to know.

"I'll show you! I reveal my face-down card! Quick-Play Spell: _Rush Recklessly_, activate! This Spell gives 700 Attack points to any monster I choose, and I choose my _Missing Sword_!"

**[N74:Mc-MS ATK: 2600 to 3300]**

"BATTLE! _Number 74: Magical Clown – Missing Sword_, attack _Number 11: Big Eye_! **Master Slash!**"

"**Geh…**" Hsi Wu grunted as he felt the impact of his destroyed monster.

**[Hsi Wu LP: 4000 to 3300]**

"Now, _Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons_, attack _Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon_! **Diabolic Crash!**"

"**Gah!**" the Sky Demon gasped as his other Xyz monster was destroyed.

**[Hsi Wu LP: 3300 to 2300]**

"Turn end." Geoffrey said as he finally moved into a more relaxed postion, deciding to take it easy now that his two biggest problems were off the field.

"**Grrr... You shall for your impotence with your Life Points! Watahi no turn!**" Hsi Wu shouted as he drew.

**- - - - - - - - - - - Turn 04: - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 2000 LP**

**Hsi Wu: 2300 LP**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

"**I activate the effect of **_Harpie's Messenger_** in my Graveyard! By banishing her, I can draw a card from my Deck for every WIND-attribute monster that is in my Graveyard. Since that number is five, I can now draw five cards from Deck. And Messenger's second effect now activates. For every card I just drew, I can Special Summon just as many **_Messenger Tokens_** to the field in Defense mode!**"

**Messenger Token (x5) [LV1/WIND/Winged-Beast/0500/0500]**

"**I now release three of my **_Messenger Tokens_**! Adobansu Shoukan! Arise from the sands of Egypt and descend to us from the heavens: **_Slifer the Sky Dragon_** in Attack mode!**

**Slifer the Sky Dragon [LV10/DIVINE/Divine-Beast/Effect/X000/X000]**

Geoffrey's legs once again felt weak and said boy also again felt faint as he watched as the endless red dragon descend from the storm clouds to the field. If the intimidating long body wasn't enough, the fact that its head had two mouths certainly did. And he knew all of its effects.

The Sky Demon wasn't done though. "**Magic Card:** _Level Supremacy_**, activate! When I control a monster with a Level that is higher than one you control, this card allows me to Special Summon a monster from your Deck that has the same Level as the one I control!**"

Geoffrey's eyes widened in fear and dread as he realized which card the Sky Demon wanted. "You can't! Leave _Obelisk_ alone!"

"**Never! I can and I will take what belongs to all Demons!**" Hsi Wu laughed as the card he wanted flew from Geoffrey's Deck to him, as its original owner tried to catch the card but missed. "**Now then, time for another to arise from the sands of Egypt! **_Obelisk the Tormentor_**, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!**"

**Obelisk the Tormentor [LV10/DIVINE/Diveine-Beast/Effect/4000/4000]**

Geoffrey would have been terrified at this point, but another emotion was overpowering the lesser of the two. Rage. He could see the two Egyptian God monsters and their emotions about being forced to be used in such a manner by such a being, that really, REALLY ticked the Keyblade wielder off. And not in a good way.

"How dare you force the Gods to battle against their wills! They had finally managed to find peace and rest after being sealed away by Pharaoh Atem and now you're using theme for such an evil cause that goes against their principles!"

Hsi Wu ignored this and just laughed. "**I control the might of the Gods now and they will do whatever I command them too! At any rate,** _Slifer the Sky Dragon's_ **Attack points are determined by the number of cards in my hand multiplied by 1000. Since I currently hold four cards, his Attack points are 4000, same as** _Obelisk's_**! Speaking of** _Obelisk_**, I activate his effect! So by releasing my two remaining Messenger Tokens, I can destroy all monsters you control! Go, Charged Fists of Fury!**"

"_Missing Sword!_" Geoffrey shouted out as his Xyz Monster was destroyed by Obelisk's effect.

When the smoke from the effect cleared, Hsi Wu frowned. "**And why wasn't your** _Beelze_ **also destroyed by** _Obelisk's_ **effect?**" he hissed in annoyance.

"_Beelze's_ effect prevents him from being destroyed by battle or by card effects." Geoffrey explained as he wiped away some sweat off his brow in relief..

"**Hmph, no matter. Your monster may be safe from destruction, but you are not! BATTLE! **_Slifer_**, attack **_Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons_**! Thunder Force Blast!**"

"GAH!" the raven-haired teen screamed as he again felt the pain of the attack collide with him and send him flying backwards.

**[Geoffrey LP: 2000 to 1000]**

Hsi Wu now smirked evilly. "**At last, the end is at hand. One more attack and this mortal will finally be out of my hair once and for all!**"

"I… I don't think so…" Geoffrey gasped out as he again recovered enough to stand back up.

"**What do you mean?**" the Sky Demon inquired.

"_Beelze's_ other effect activates whenever I take damage from an a battle that involves him. He then gains Attack points equal to the amount of damage I took. Since I lost 1000 Life Points from _Slifer's_ attack, he gains 1000 Attack points!"

**[BotDD ATK: 3000 to 4000]**

"**Which puts it and **_Obelisk_** at a stalemate. Hmph, looks like you've bought yourself some more time to squirm around under my might. Turn end.**"

Geoffrey was, at this point, stumped. He held two cards in his hand that he couldn't use right now: Draconic Fusion and Diffusing Wave. Both were Spell Cards that he had no way of utilizing at this point, for they both required the right monsters, which he did not have on the field, much less in his hand.

At this point, there were only a few cards in his Deck that could help him out of this bind. Defeating one Egyptian God was hard enough, but defeating two in one turn was asking a lot. He needed the right card. While he wasn't one to pray much, Geoffrey placed his hand on top of his Deck and began to pray to any God who would listen to him.

_'__Please, lend me strength to win this and end this Duel for my friends…'_ he prayed, not noticing that his right arm had slightly glowed red with a bizarre mark for a moment. Gaining a look of determination in his eyes, he prepared to draw. "Ore no turn!" he shouted as he drew his destined card.

**- - - - - - - - - - - Turn 05: - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 1000 LP**

**Hsi Wu: 2300 LP**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :**

Geoffrey saw his drawn card and his face grew grim. It wasn't bad per se, but it was risky. Heck, may as well go out with a bang. "Magic Card: _Draconic Runes_, activate! This card lets me draw another card from my Deck in exchange for banishing a face-up Level 5 or higher Dragon-type monster I control. I banish _Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons_!"

Hsi Wu was now laughing like a man possessed, in other words, like crazy. "**You are such a fool! If you had merely switched your monster to Defense mode, I would have been unable to deal you any damage or destroy it and you would have been safe for the time being. By giving up your best monster, you have no chance now!**"

Geoffrey gave the Sky Demon a small grin. "Is that so?"

Said Demon stopped laughing. "**What?**"

"It was a foolish move, but also a gamble I'm willing to take. If I draw the cards I covet, then you'll be finished!"

"**You'll never draw the cards you need! The odds are too high and the chances are non-existent!**"

"We'll see about that, draw!"

Once again, all breathing was put on hold as Geoffrey drew his supposed last card. For a few seconds, Geoffrey didn't look at his drawn card, praying it was what he wanted. After what felt like an eternity, Geoffrey slowly flipped over the card he held and glanced at it.

Card of Sancitity.

Geoffrey was all smiles now. "Magic Card: _Card of Sanctity_, activate! This card lets both of us draw until we each hold six cards in our hands!"

"**This is impossible! How could you have drawn such a critical card at an impossible circumstance such as this?! It's unheard of and unnatural!**" Hsi Wu screeched in high protest at the unfairness of it all.

"The only unnatural thing around here is you, and I'm about to end this once and for all! Continuous Spell:_Future Fusion_, activate! With this, I select a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck and send its required Fusion Materials from my Deck to the Graveyard. Then during my second Standby Phase after this card's activation, the selected Fusion Monster is Special Summoned to my side of the field."

"**What's the point then? That monster won't be able to help you now, and I'll have defeated you long before it hits the field.**" The Sky Demon retorted.

"Will you just shut up and let me finish my move? I select the _Five-Headed Dragon_ for my Fusion monster, which requires five Dragon-type monsters. So I send _The White Stone of Legend, The Black Stone of Legend, The Bust of Legend, Red-Eyes Wyvern,_ and _Draconic Gardna_ from my Deck to the Graveyard. And the first three monsters I sent to the Graveyard effects now activate because they were sent to the Graveyard!"

"First off, _The White Stone of Legend_ lets me add a _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ from my Deck to my hand. Next, _The Black Stone of Legend_ lets me add a _Dark Magician_ from my Deck to my hand. And lastly, _The Bust of Legend_ lets me add a _Buster Blader_ from my Deck to my hand. And I also play this, Magic Card: _Trade-In_, activate! By discarding a Level 8 monster like my _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ to the Graveyard, I can draw two more cards from my Deck. Not that I need more cards at this point…"

"**Then why bother at all?**" Hsi Wu hissed at his opponent, earning him a smack to the head, courtesy of Geoffrey having thrown his Keyblade at said Demon's head after the remark.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Moving on, Magic Card: _Draconic Fusion_, activate! This spell acts like a Polymerization and can be used to Special Summon a Dragon or Spellcaster-type Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck. I merge Dark Magician and Buster Blader together. **Yuugo Shoukan!** Behold, the ultimate magical swordsman: _Dark Paladin_ in Attack mode!"

**Dark Paladin [LV8/DARK/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/2900/2400]**

"**Imbecile! **_Slifer's_** effect activates whenever you Summon a monster to the field, robbing that monster of 2000 points of whatever mode you Summoned it in! So your precious **_Dark Paladin_** is going to lose 2000 Attack points! Go, Lightning Force!**" Hsi taunted as Slifer opened its top mouth and unleashed a blue ball of energy flying at Geoffrey's newest monster.

"I don't think so! Quick-Play Spell: _Black Portal_, activate! This spell can be activated when one of your monsters activates an effect that would affect a Spellcaster-type monster I control. It then negates the effect of that would affect my monster and banishes the card that activated the effect!"

"**That may be, but Gods can't be targeted by the effects of other cards!**" Hsi Wu countered.

"May be so, but your initial effect has been negated, so my _Dark Paladin_ came out of this exchange unharmed." Geoffrey replied smugly.

"**Grrr…**"

"Onto the next order of business then. _Dark Paladin's_ effect allows him to gain 500 Attack points for every Dragon-type monster that's on the field and in both player's Graveyards." Geoffrey explained to all present.

"**Well, that's quite the problem for you since I don't have any Dragons in my Graveyard.**" The Sky Demon sneered, quite thankful for that fact.

"I think you need to have those big ears of yours waxed out, because I said in BOTH player's Graveyards." Geoffrey responded just as smugly.

Several seconds passed, rather comically so, as Hsi Wu tried to comprehend what that meant. When he finally did, he finally had an expression of sheer terror and horror that Geoffrey liked. "**No! You can't!**"

"I can and I will! There are six Dragons in my Graveyard, so Dark Paladin gains 3000 Attack points!" Geoffrey shouted as his monster glowed as it absorbed power from all Dragons. Little did Geoffrey recall, he was mimicking words spoken earlier in the Duel in reverse.

**[DP ATK: 2900 to 5900]**

Hsi Wu seemed to be panicking, but hid it well under a bravado that still had a slight advantage. "**So what if you're monster is stronger than my two God cards?! You can only destroy one of them and I'll then destroy you on my next turn!**"

"That's where you're wrong, Demon! I'm ending this now!"

"**You lie!**"

"Watch me, I reveal my other set card! Quick-Play Spell: _Emergency Rations_, activate! By sending a Magic or Trap Card on my side of the field to the Graveyard, this card grants me 1000 Life Points, so I'm sending my _Future Fusion_ spell card to the Graveyard!"

**[Geoffrey LP: 1000 to 2000]**

"And now my final card and key to my victory! Magic Card: _Diffusing Wave_, activate! After paying 1000 of my Life Points to activate this card, this spell grants a Level 7 or higher Spellcaster-type monster I control the power to attack every monster you control!"

**[Geoffrey LP: 2000 to 1000]**

"**No, you can't do this to me!**"

"I can, and I will! _Dark Paladin_, attack _Obelisk the Tormentor_ and _Slifer the Sky Dragon_! **Diffusion Wave Blast!**"

"**NO! NOOOOOOO!**" Hsi Wu cried out as he met the same fate as his brother.

**[Hsi Wu LP: 2300 to 0400 to 0000]**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

**Final Duel Results Turn 05:**

**Geoffrey: 1000 LP [WINNER]**

**Hsi Wu: 0000 LP [LOSER]**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**


	5. Geoffrey VS Tchang Zu

**...**

**DUEL:**

**GEOFFREY: 4000 LP (VS) TCHANG ZU: 4000 LP**

**...**

"Ore no turn, draw!" Geoffrey said as he drew his hand and first card. He quickly looked at hus hand and made his strategy. "Masked Dragon, tsujo shoukan in Defense Mode!"

**Masked Dragon [LV3/FIRE/Dragon/Effect/1400/1100]**

"I set two cards face-down. Turn end." Geoffrey finished ss he set his cards and their holograms appeared.

"**Watashi no turn, draw.**" the Thunder Demon growled out as he drew.

"Ah, it speaks!" Geoffrey mock-exclaimed as he made a wide-eyed face, earning him amused, confused, and glaring expressions from his opponent amd his audience.

"**You shall pay for your infidelity with your Life Points, mortal.**" Tchang Zu threatened.

"I'm _so_ shivering in my boots. Wait, I don't have any!" Geoffrey shot back with an arrogant smirk that infuriated his opponent.

**- - - - - - - Turn 02: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 4000 LP**

**Tchang Zu: 4000 LP**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The Thunder Denon gazedat its hand for severalseconds before making its mive and soeaking in an eery tone that sent chills down the Signer's spines as it spoke..

"**By discarding a Thunder Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard, I can use its effect to add two more Thunder Dragons from my Deck to my hand**." Tchang Zu did so.

"Uh-Oh." Geoffrey said, having seen this particulae combo before.

"**Magic Card: Polymerization, activate. With this spell, I fuse the two Thunder Dragons in my hand together. YUUGO SHOUKAN! Rise, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon in Attack mode!**"

**Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon [LV7/LIGHT/Thunder/Fusion/2800/2100]**

"Next. The Creator Incarnate, tsujo shoukan in Attack mode."

**The Creator Incarnate [LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/1600/1500]**

"**I activate Incarnate's effect, so by releasing it, I can Special Summon its true form from my hand. The Creator, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!**"

**The Creator [LV8/LIGHT/Thunder/Effect/2300/3000]**

"**Now, by discarding a card from my hand, I can activate The Creator's effect to Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard. Thunder Dragon, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!**"

**Thunder Dragon [LV5/LIGHT/Thunder/Efffect/1600/1500]**

"**BATTLE! Thunder Dragon, attack Masked Dragon! Electirc Crunch!**" Tchang Zu said as he directed his weakest monster into battle.

Ruka gasped as Geoffrey's only defense was destroyed. "Oh no! If he doesn't do something, he'll lose!" she exclaimed.

Yusei placed a calming hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry. He's got it covered." The golden-hair streaked teen reassured her. Ruka nodded and refocused on the Duel.

Geoffrey had flinched when his minster was destroyed, but wasn't done. "Since you destroyed Masked Dragon in battle, his effect activates, letting me Special Summon a Dragon-type monster from my Deck so long as it has 1500 or less Attack points." A card separated itself from his Deck and Geoffrey drew it. "Masked Dragon, tokushu shoukan in Defense mode!"

"Another one?" Rua asked as the monster appeared on the field.

**Masked Dragon [LV3/FIRE/Dragon/Effect/1400/1100]**

Tchang Zu seemed unfazed by this. "**Creator, attack with Carnation Wave!**"

Geoffrey too looked unfazed as his monster was destroyed. "Then its effect acivates once more. Masked Dragon, tokushu shoukan in Defense Mode!"

**Masked Dragon [LV3/FIRE/Dragon/Effect/1400/1100]**

_Now_ Tchang Zu was getting annoyed. "**Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, destroy it with Double Thunder Blast!**"

Geoffrey was sorry he had to sacrifice three monsters, but it was worth it. "Due to Masked Dragon's effect, I can Soecial Summon yet another Dragon from my Deck. Delta Flyer, tokushu shoukan in Defense mode!"

**Delta Flyer [LV3/WIND/Dragon/Tuner/1500/0900]**

The demon was NOT amused. "**I set a card face-down on the field and- **"

Geoffrey interrupted him. "Quick-Play Magic Caed- Super Rejuvenation, activate! For every dragon that was destroyed, tributed, or discarded this turn I can can draw a card fir each ine. So since ai lost three dragons, I can draw three cards from my Deck." he explained as he drew three cards.

Tchang Zu growled. "**Turn end.**"

Geoffrey smirked at the demon's annoyance. "Ore no turn, draw."

**- - - - - - - Turn 03: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 4000 LP**

**Tchang Zu: 4000 LP**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Geoffrey looked at the seven cards he held and smiled in approval. "First off, I'll use this! Magic Card: Stamping Destruction, activate! Since I control a Dragon, I can destroy your face-down card and deal 500 points of damage."

**[Tchang Zu LP: 4000 to 3500]**

"Then, by discarding a Level 8 or higher monster, I can Special Summon this from my hand. Hardened Armed Dragon, tokushu shoukan in Defense Mode."

**Hardened Armed Dragon [LV4/EARTH/Dragon/Effect/1500/0800]**

"Next up, Exploder Dragon, tsujo shoukan in Attack Mode!"

**Exploder Dragon [LV3/EARTH/Dragon/Effect/1000/0000]**

"I now activate Delta Flyer's effect. So knce per turn, I can raise the Level of one minster on the field. I raise H.A.D.'s level from 4 to 5. I now tune Level 5 Hardened Armed Dragon and Level 3 Exploder Dragon with Level 3 Delta Flyer."

Delta Flyer flew into the air and turned into three Level Rings. Both Hardened Armed Dragon and Exploder Dragon flew into the three rings and transformed into a total of eight Level Stars.

"_Strengths of the world gather in unified bonds. May our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN!**" A beam of yellow light shot through the Level Rings at that moment. "Come forth, Star Eater in Attack Mode!"

**Star Eater [LV11/LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/3200/2800]**

Geoffrey smiled as his Synchro monster emerged from the summoning light as he continued with his move. "Next, Continuous Trap Card, open: Call of the Haunted, activate! With this, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard in Attack Mode. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, tokushu shoukan!"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon [LV10/DARK/Dragon/Effect/2800/2400]**

"Next, Magic Card: Trade-In, activate! By discarding a Level 8 monster from my hand, this spell lets me draw two cards. But the monster ai discarded won't stay there long 'cause I'm activating Red-Eyes' effect, which allows me to Special Summon a Dragon-type monster from my hand or Graveyard once per turn. Rabidragon, tokushu shoukan in Attack Mode!"

**Rabidragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/2950/2950]**

"BATTLE! Star Eater, attack Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! **Luminating Stream**!"

"Grrr..." Tchang Zu growled as his monster was destroyed amd was struck by the shockwave as his alife Points decreased.

**[Tchang Zu LP: 3500 to 3100]**

"Rabidragon, attack Thunder Dragon! **Acceleration Beam**!"

"Urgh." the Thunder Demon grunted out as his second monster bit the dust.

**[Tchang Zu LP: 3100 to 1750]**

Geoffrey was about to declare his third attack, but the Demon interrupted.

"**Trap Card, open: Magnetic Canceler, activate.**" Tchang Zu growled out, this time with a smirk of his own.

"Eh?" Geoffrey blinked blankly as he saw the unfamiliar card activate.

"**I can activate this card when two Thunder-type monsters I control are destroyed in battle during the same Battle Phase. This Trap then ends the Battle Phase of that turn**." Tchang Zu clarified

"Gah!" Geoffrey whined as he threw his head back in irritation. Yusei and Jack snickered from the sidelines, them being used to Geoffrey's whining when the tables were turned on him. Aki, Ruka, and Rua were a bit unnerved by the teen's childlike behavior, Goodwin hadn't made a comment the entire Duel, bu was watching every detail like a hawk.

"I set two cards face-down. Turn end." Geoffrey said as he placed his traps into his Duel Disc.

"**Watashi no turn, draw.**" The Demon drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 04: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 4000 LP**

**Tchang Zu: 1750 LP**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"**Magic Card: Pot of Greed, activate. This lets me draw two more cards from my Deck. Next, Magic Card: Graceful Charity, activate! This Spell Lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two from my hand. Third Magic Card: Pot of Avarice, activate!**"

_'__This guy's tactics reminds me of Kaibaman.'_ Geoffrey thought with a sweatdrop as he continued watching the Demon make its move.

"**Since I currently have five or more monsters in my Graveyard, I can select five of the monsters from my Graveyard and shuffle them into my Deck, then draw two cards from my Deck. Fourth Magic Card: Battery Charger, activate. At a cost of 500 Life Points I can Special Summon any 'Batteryman' monster from my Graveyard. Batteryman AA, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode.**"

**[Tchang Zu LP: 1750 to 1250]**

**Batteryman AA [LV3/LIGHT/Thunder/Effect/0000/0000]**

"**Next, I release Batteryman AA. Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, Adobansu Shoukan in Attack mode!**"

**Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon [LV5/LIGHT/Thunder/Effect/2400/1000]**

"**Voltech Dragon gains an effect depending on what Batteryman monster was used to Tribute Summon it. Since AA was released, Voltech Dragon gains 1000 Attack points.**"

**[S-EVD ATK: 2400 to 3400]**

"Oh boy..." Geoffrey muttered to himself, easily seeing where this was going.

"**Next, by discarding Electric Virus from my hand, I can take control of a face-up Machine or Dragon-type monster you control until the End Phase. Star Eater, come to me!**" Tchang Zu said as a rare smile crossed his face, causing the others to wince. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Ah man!" Geoffrey whined as his strongest monster moved to the opposite side of the field.

"**BATTLE! Star Eater, attack his Rapidragon!**" Tchang Zu ordered as his controlled momster charged its attack.

"I don't think so! Trap Card open: Waboku, activate! For this turn, my monsters can't be destroyed by battle, and I take zero Battle Damage!" Geoffrey said as his card activated and made its effects visible on the field.

Tchang Zu growled as he saw a group of purple-cloaked women repel hus attack. "**Turn end.**" he muttered in annoyance.

Geoffrey smirked again. "And now Star Eater returns to me." he said as his monster moved back to his side, but then frowned as he again gazed at his hand.

'Let's see, I got that set and B.L.S. in my hand... I need something to help me handle that Voltech, well, here goes.' Geoffrey thought. "Ore no turn, draw!" he said as he drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 05: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 4000 LP**

**Tchang Zu: 1250 LP**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Geoffrey looked at his drawn cars, and a giant smike grew on his face and made anevil snicker that Yusei and Jack recognized.

"This Duel's over." Jack said.

"Why?" Rua asked.

"Because Geoffrey only laughs like _THAT_ when he draws an end game card." Yusei replied, a smile on his own face.

"Continuous Trap Card, open: DNA Surgery, activate! This lets me change the type of all face-up monsters to anything I choose, ao I choose Dragon!"

Tchang Su watched in confusion as his Voltech Dragon was altered to resemble an actual dragon. "**What was the point of doing that?**" the Thunder Demon asked, making a cocky smirk as he laughed.

Geoffrey smirk was wider. "I'll show you. But first, I'll again activate Red-Eyes' effect to resurrect another Dragon from my Graveyard. Hardened Armed Dragon, tokushu shoukan in Defense Mode!"

**Hardened Armed Dragon [LV4/EARTH/Dragon/Effect/1500/0800]**

"Finally, my last card. Quick-Play Spell: Super Polymerization, activate! By discarding a card from my hand, I can fuse monsters for a Fusion Summon from BOTH sides of the field. Oh, and this card _CAN'T_ be negated, just so you know." Geoffrey said as an evil grin grew on his face.

"**What?!**" Tchang Zu gasped in shock.

"I fuse your Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon with my Star Eater, Rabidragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and Hardened Armed Dragon. YUUGOU SHOUKAN! Rise up, Five-Headed Dragon in Attack Mode!"

**Five-Headed Dragon [LV12/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/5000/5000]**

"Showoff." Yusei and Jack muttered affectionitely for their friend's antics.

Goodwin, Aki, Ruka, and Rua had a different array of reactions upon seeing the summoning of the giant dragon.

"5000 Attack points?!" both twins exclaimed in shocked unison.

'He commands his monsters so skillfully, and doesn't let them get hurt if he can. Can I be like that?' Aki wondered to herself as shestared the raven-haired teen in awe.

Goodwin managed to keep a straight face asnhe continued t observe the Duel. 'Interrsting. If my brother's did not besr the fifth mark, Geoffrey could easily be tye fifth Signer. I must ensure the key bearer does not interferenwith ky plans...' he thought.

"**This can't be!**" The Thunder Demon exclaimed as he tried to back away from the enormous dragon.

Geoffrey smirk was now from ear to ear. "Oh, it _CAN_ be. And it _IS_. BATTLE! Five-Headed Dragon, attack him directly! **Elemental Burst!**" He ordered ss each head sent a water, fire, wind, earth, and dark stream of energy at the Thunder Demon.

"**Nooooooo!**" Tchang Zu cried as the attacks hit him and his Life Points plummeted.

**[Tchang Zu LP: 1250 to 0000]**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

**Final Duel Results Turn 05:**

**Geoffrey: 4000 LP**

**Tchang Zu: 0000 LP**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**


	6. Geoffrey & Crow VS Bommer

**RIDING DUEL:**

**BOMMER: 8000 LP (VS) CROW: 4000 LP / GEOFFREY: 4000 LP**

**…**

All three D-Wheels roared as each of them rocketed off down the geoglyph pathway.

"Since we have our Auto-Pilots turned off, the first ones to make it around the first corner gets the first moves!" Bommer declared as he managed to gain a head start.

"Not if I can help it!" Geoffrey shouted as he activated a booster function on his D-Wheel, which propelled him right past the neo-Dark Signer.

"Nani?!" Bommer gasped as the smaller D-Wheel shot past him.

"Don't mind if I do!" Crow laughed as he too made it past Bomber.

"No! This is mine!" Bommer roared as he tore down the pathway and managed to make the turn just ahead of the Blackwing Duelist. Just as they made it to the corner though, Bommer drifted outward and Crow took the inside curve to win ahead.

"How did you- ?" Bommer gasped.

"When you take a corner with a big ass motor of a D-Wheel, you're bound to drift towards the outside. Riding has just as strategizing as Dueling!" Crow sneered.

Geoffrey had already made it around the corner though.

"Looks like we got our battling order, then. I'm up first! Ore no turn!" Geoffrey said as he drew his hand and glanced at it. "Paladin of Kamikazes – Haruhi, tsujo shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Paladin of Kamikazes – Haruhi [LV1/DARK/Warrior/Effect/0000/0000]**

"I set two cards face-down. Turn end!" Geoffrey said as he ended his turn and the two holograms of his set cards vanished.

"I'm next up then! Ore no turn!" Crow shouted as he drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 02: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 4000 LP / 1 SC**

**Crow: 4000 LP / 1 SC**

**Bommer: 8000 LP / 1 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame, tsujo shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame [LV4/DARK/Winged-Beast/Effect/1800/1200]**

"I then set a card face-down on the field. Turn end."

"Watashi no turn." Bommer said calmly as he drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 03: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 4000 LP / 2 SC**

**Crow: 4000 LP / 2 SC**

**Bommer: 8000 LP / 2 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Trap Reactor – YFI, tsujo shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Trap Reactor – YFI [LV4/DARK/Machine/Effect/0800/1800]**

"Next, I activate Dive-Bomb's effect from my hand, so by sending this card from my hand to the Graveyard I can swap the Attack and Defense points of all face-up monsters on the field until the End Phase!" Bommer declared with a smirk on his face.

"Nani?! A monster that swaps monsters' point values?!" Crow exclaimed in understandable surprise.

"Lucky for me my monster doesn't have any Attack _or _Defense points to flip." Geoffrey remarked with a sigh of relief.

"That doesn't help me any!" Crow groaned out in protest.

"Hahaha! Non-Signers could never defeat me!" Bommer smugly boasted. "Go, Dive-Bomb!" Both Geoffrey and Crow had to steer their D-Wheels to avoid the falling bombs as they bombarded their monsters and watched as Crow's monster's points flipped.

**[B-StBF ATK: 1800 to 1200] / [TR-YFI ATK: 0800 to 1800]**

"BATTLE! Trap Reactor – YFI, attack Shura. **Double-R Cannon!**" Bommer ordered as his monster blasted Crow's off the field.

**[Crow LP: 4000 to 3400]**

"Argh! What kind of impact is this?!" Crow shouted as he felt the shockwave of his destroyed monster that sent his D-Wheel closer into the geoglyph's fiery wall.

"Crow!" Geoffrey called out in alarm to his partner as he directed his own D-Wheel between Crow and the fiery wall, pushing the Black Bird as much as he could back towards the center of the Duel Lane. "Snap out of it!" he called out the somewhat dazed Duelist.

"I can't afford to lose here!" Crow suddenly declared as he snapped out of whatever it was he had been thinking about, Geoffrey thinking most likely the orphaned children. Crow then took off the ground and soared into midair, much to Geooffrey's surprise. "I'll be damned if I lose here!" he shouted as he activated the wings on the sides of his D-Wheel, which allowed him to glide and land back into the lane behind Bommer but beside Geoffrey, who sighed in relief.

"Che, what a persistant guy. He managed his way back onto the course." Bommer mused in disappoint as he finished his turn. "I set a card face-down on the field. Turn shiryou. And Dive Bomb's effect now wears off, so Trap Reactor RE's points return to normal."

**[TR-YFI ATK: 1800 to 0800]**

_'__So that's what can happen to someone in a Riding Duel of Darkness. It seems even worse than a regular Duel.'_ Geoffrey thought, now somewhat unnerved after seeing a demonstration of the effects from Crow's recent display of pain.

_'__That impact is as rough as it's cracked up to be!'_ Crow mentally groaned, still recovering from his near encounter with an early defeat. A memory of what Yusei telling him that a Riding Duel of Darkness was a Duel for one's life then shot through Crow's head. _'Yusei was right, this is definitely life risking indeed. And Geoffrey seems to understand that as well.'_ He thought as he glanced over to his partner, who read Crow's face and nodded at him in understanding.

_'__This Duel isn't just about defeating the Dark Signers…'_ Geoffrey began the train of thought.

_'__This pain doesn't compare to the sorrow of the children's!'_ Crow continued on their silent monologue.

_'__This/That pain isn't going to scare me/us!'_ They both thought simultaneously before shouting together, "Counterattacks now coming your way!"

"Then show me what measly non-Signers like you can do!" Boomer sneered from ahead of them, not even bothering to face them.

"As you wish! Here goes! Ore no turn!" Geoffrey shouted as he drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 04: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 4000 LP / 3 SC**

**Crow: 3400 LP / 3 SC**

**Bommer: 8000 LP / 3 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Trap Card, open: Double Outtake, activate! I can only activate this card when you have at least double the amount of Life Points as I do. And since you do, this card allows me to draw a card for every 1000 points difference in our Points. Since it's 4000, I can draw four cards from my Deck!" Geoffrey explained with a smirk.

"Alright, Geoffrey!" Crow cheered.

"Trap Rector – YFI's effect activates!" Bommer declared smugly.

"Eh?" Geoffrey blankly stated as said monster aimed its torrents at him.

"My monster inflicts you with 800 points of damage whenever a Trap Card is activated and destroys it." Bommer explained with the same smirk.

"Maybe so, but my card isn't negated, so I still get to draw." Geoffrey grunted as he was hit by the missile impact and sent sprawling to the side.

**[Geoffrey LP: 4000 to 3200]**

Geoffrey quickly shook of the pain he had felt and continued with his move. "I'm not done yet! Paladin of Honor – Yuri, tsujo shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Palaidn of Honor – Yuri [LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/2000/1000]**

"And since I control a face-up 'Paladin' monster, I can Special Summon this one from my hand. Paladin of Sincerity – Meiru, tokushu shoukan in Defense mode!"

**Paladin of Sincerity – Meiru [LV2/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Tuner/0700/1000]**

"I activate Meiru's effect, allowing me to raise any other face-up 'Paladin' monster's Level by 1 or 2 until the End Phase. I raise Haruhi from Level 1 to 3! I now tune Level 3 'Paladin of Kamikazes – Haruhi' and Level 4 'Paladin of Honor – Yuri' with Level 2 'Paladin of Sincerity – Meiru'!" Meiru flew into the air and became two Level Rings as Haruhi and Yuri flew into the Rings and became a straight line of seven Level Stars.

"_Swift elements of twilight gather hence forth and reincarnate into a new form of rejuvenating joy for the next generation. Our hearts unite with the stars above!_ **SHINKURO SHOUKAN**!" A beam of light then shot through the Level Rings. "Be reborn! Paladin of Transcendence – Ichiko in Attack mode!"

**Palaidn of Transcendence – Ichiko [LV9/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/2800/1700]**

"I activate Ichiko's effect! So once per turn, by discarding a card from my hand, I can Special Summon a 'Paladin' from my Deck and my Graveyard so long as they have the same Level. Paladin of Kamikazes – Haruhi and Paladin of Uselessness – Rino, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Paladin of Kamikazes – Haruhi [LV1/DARK/Warrior/Effect/0000/0000]**

**Paladin of Uselessness - Rino [LV1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/0000/0000]**

"Also, since this card was discarded to the Greveyard from my hand or Deck, I can Special Summon this one from my Graveyard during my Main Phase. Paladin of the Past – Minami, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Paladin of the Past – Minami [LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1800/1400]**

"You summoned four monsters in one turn?!" Bommer noted with a slightly pale face.

"As much as I would like to blast you, due to Ichiko's effect, no 'Paladin' monster can attack this turn. I set a card face-down. Turn end." Geoffrey said as he finished his turn.

"Here I come! Ore no turn!" Crow shouted as he drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 05: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 3200 LP / 4 SC**

**Crow: 3400 LP / 4 SC**

**Bommer: 8000 LP / 4 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Speed Spell – Angel Baton, activate! When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, this card lets me draw two cards from my Deck so long I discard one from my hand. Next, Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield, tsujo shoukan in Defense mode!"

**Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield [LV2/DARK/Winged-Beast/Tuner/1000/1800]**

"And when I control another face-up 'Blackwing' monster, I can Special Summon this one from my hand. Blackwing – Bora the Spear, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Blackwing – Bora the Spear [LV4/DARK/Winged-Beast/Effect/1700/1400]**

"You summoned more than one monster in one move too?" Bommer noted bitterly.

"BATTLE! Bora, attack Trap Reactor – YFI! **Death Spiral!**" Crow ordered as his monster spiraled towards Bommer's. Said man yelled as he felt the shockwave of his destroyed monster hit him and envelop him in a cloud of dust that hid him from view.

_'__Did that do it? Probably not.'_ Geoffrey thought as he watched on. Crow's thought were similar, but more on the first thought. Their suspicions were confirmed as their opponent drove out of the dust. He was clearly shaken, but not near enough for defeat.

**[Bommer LP: 8000 to 7100]**

"He didn't even budge even after that?!" Crow couldn't help but state in disappointment.

"His name _IS_ named like a bomb. Guess toughness must run in him." Geoffrey remarked with a shrug. He then noticed something else emerging from the dust that caused his eyes to widen. "Crow! His monster's not destroyed yet!"

"Nani?!"

It was true. Trap Reactor – YFI was still on the field beside its owner.

"Before you attacked, I activated my Trap Card: Fake Explosion Penta! Whenever one of my monsters is attacked, this card prevents that monster from being destroyed and lets me Special Summon a 'Reactor' monster from my hand. Summon Reactor – SK, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Summon Reactor – SK [LV5/DARK/Machin/Effect/2000/1400]**

'What the…?' Crow thought to himself as he examined the new monster.

_'__Not good. Crow just gave him an advantage!'_ Geoffrey finished the thought as he pondered his options and decided to go with it. "Trap Card, open: Paladin' Call, activate! I can activate this card whenever my opponent Special Summons a monster during the Battle Phase. Now by sending a 'Paladin' I control to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a 'Paladin' from my Deck so long as it's a Level higher than the one you Special Summoned. Paladin of Illusions – Hinako, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Paladin of Illusions – Hinako [LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/2400/1500]**

"The effects of both my Reactor monsters activate! Since you activated a Trap Card and Summoned a monster, you lose 800 Life Points for each one

"Counter Trap, open: Paladin Rebound, activate! This trap activates whenever Effect Damage would be inflicted on me when I control two or more face-up 'Paladin' monsters. All Effect Damage that would affect me this turn is negated and is instead inflicted upon my opponent!"

"Nani?!" Boomer gasped as the missiles from his two monsters were redirected towards him and made loud impacts. "Gah!"

**[Bommer LP: 7100 to 6300 to 5500]**

"Grrr…. You'll pay for that, Geoffrey. On the bright side for me thought, I now possess two of my key cards." Whether Bommer was angry or pleased was hard to tell.

_'__Not good at all… With those two Reactors out, that means Spell Reactor – RE is soon to follow.'_ Crow thought as he pondered what to do next after seeing what happened to Geoffrey. _'If he succeeds in getting all three of them out, he can Special Summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, Bommer's ace monster that nearly defeated Yusei back in the Fortune Cup.'_

Geoffrey was again having similar thoughts as his partner. _'If he manages to summon that monster, things will only get worse for us before they get better. We can't afford to lose any more Life Points.'_

Unknown to the three Duelists, another had entered the geoglyph quite some time ago and was racing down the lanes searching for the inevitable Duel that was occurring. It was none other than Yusei himself, who Geoffrey hadn't seen since he had entered the Spirit World with Ruka. The orange-clad Duelist soon caught up to them and was surprised to see who was Dueling.

"Feh. For a Duel against non-Signers, it is natural that I would be the victor!" Bommer boasted proudly, but then was surprised when he saw the approaching D-Wheel in his rear mirror, as did Crow and Geoffrey.

"Yusei!/!?" each of three currently Dueling men either exclaimed in jou, surprise, or anticipation as the said man got closer to them.

"Crow! Geoffrey! So you two were the ones Dueling!" Yusei noted in just as much surprise as his friends, and got an even bigger one when he saw their opponent. "Bommer?! Your eyes, don't tell me you…?"

"Yes, Yusei. I've been reborn as a Dark Signer in order to get my revenge on Goodwin." Bommer replied without a hint of guilt in his voice. "Just wait, Yusei. You too, are a pawn of Goodwin's and are therefore my enemy!"

"Bommer! Geoffrey! Crow! You have to stop this Duel right now! Leave the Duels with the Dark Signers to us Signers!" Yusei pleaded, obviously not wanting anyone not involved getting needlessly hurt.

His pleas however, were not heard. Well, heard but not granted.

"Sorry, Yusei. I'm already deeply immersed in this journey and have sworn to put an end to this ordeal. To that end, I am willing to lay down the stakes to defeat all who stand in our way. And Crow and I ran into Bommer, it was an opportune time to eliminate an obstacle." Geoffrey said with a straight face. Truthfully, he wanted to back down, but he was already in the middle of a Duel, and had a habit of never wanting to leave a match unfinished.

Crow was more forceful with his explanation.

"Yusei, you can plead with me all you want, but I just can't comply with that!" This caused Yusei to gasp in shock at his friend's outburst, but Crow continued on. "It's because of them, the Dark Signers, that the children that were staying at my place all disappeared!" The pain, sorrow, and anger were easily seen and heard in Crow's voice and face.

This of course, had the desired effect on Yusei.

"Nani?! You mean the children are…?" He didn't need to finish his question.

"I'll take my vengeance for them here and now!" Crow declared. "Not even you can stop me."

"Crow…!" Yusei tried again, but was again cut off.

"They were my hope! They were me! My parents died in an accident severn years ago. For as long as I can remember, I've wandered Satellite with no place to go. I was lonely. I didn't have friends. I didn't have anyone to love me. I miserable. Sometimes finding food and a bed, sometimes not… But it was Duel Monsters that saved me. I never went to school and I was never formally taught. I was a kid who could barely read, write, or do arithmetic. I learned it all from Duel Monsters. Imagination, knowledge, intelligence; Duel Monsters gave it all to me. Despite not having money or an education, Duel Monsters gave me friends. And once I met you, Yusei, and Jack, I realized that I wasn't alone. Duel Monsters were the magical cards that freed me from the world I was imprisoned in. There are plenty of kids in Satellite just like me. I want to share what I learned from Duel Monsters with them. 'You have friends that will help you guys!' 'You have them and they'll watch over you!' Thinking that way, even for just a second, is good enough for me." Crow said he told everyone in the area his summarized childhood.

"Crow…" Yusei whispered as he listened to his longtime friend's story. Geoffrey listened intently as well, feeling somewhat connected to the story as memories of a certain duo from seven years ago flashed before his eyes.

"But, the Dark Signers dashed my hopes into pieces! They've got to pay!" Crow roared as his anger rose to the surface, making even Geoffrey flinch at the sorrow in Crow's voice.

Bommer seemed to relate to Crow, for he spoke in a more respectful tone. "I'll take you on, Crow! For vengeance is the darkness of one's heart which will never die out!"

_"__Darkness of one's heart? Oh no…!'_ Geoffrey became panicked as he realized what could become of Crow if he continued down this path. Yusei beat him to it though.

"Stop it, both of you! The wounds inflicted on your hearts are the same! That's why you both should be able to understand each other!" Yusei said in an effort the thwart the Duel once more. "Bommer, you've joined the Dark Signers, but I know that you're thinking of your hometown in the depths of your heart! Was the future we tried to search for in the sky, which we both admired that once time, just this fight?!" he finished angrily.

"Then whee are they supposed to vent their anger, Yusei?" Geoffrey spoke up for his companion.

"Geoffrey! You stop this too! You have no reason to fight!" Yusei stated.

"Actually, I do, more so than even the Signers do in fact." Geoffrey stated. "As part of my destiny, I am to eliminate any all who would disrupt the balance of this world, thus I must defeat the Dark Signers who have set this world spiraling into chaos. I'm sorry, Yusei, but you can't sway me from this Duel either and I will back up Crow any way I can!"

"Even so, revenge only brings more revenge!" Yusei shouted, directing his attention back to Crow. "Why can't you see that?!"

"Because darkness clouds his path, and can only be overcome with his will." Geoffrey muttered to himself, hoping Crow would realize what to do before it was too late.

"My mind gets that! But I can't control my heart anymore!" Crow shot back. "Please just understand, Yusei! We just have to fight now. If you're our friend, just keep looking after us and over our Duel!" he cried, and his tears were whisked into the winds and hit Yusei's face.

"Just let us finish this for those who can't, Yusei." Geoffrey said, not looking at his friend.

"Crow… Geoffrey…" Yusei bowed his head in acknowledgement of his friends' wishes and snapped it back up with new determination. "Fine! I'll see this Duel between you three to the end!" he declared his resolve.

"Yusei…" Crow muttered as he smiled.

"Thanks." Geoffrey added in gratitude.

"Then let's get back to the Duel!" Bommer stated as he revved up his D-Wheel and rocketed forward. "Here we go. Watashi no turn!" he said as he drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 06: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 3200 LP / 5 SC**

**Crow: 3400 LP / 5 SC**

**Bommer: 5500 LP / 5 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"I play Spell Reactor YFi from my hand, tsujo shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Spell Reactor – RE [LV3/Machine/Effect/1200/0900]**

"Next, Summon Reactor – SK's effect activates! Summon Reactor! Spell Reactor! Trap Reactor! By sending all three Reactor monsters to the Graveyard…" Bommer said as his three monsters joined together into a single large ball of light.

_'__Oh boy…'_ Geoffrey thought as he watched the animations.

_'__Bommer's ace monster…'_ Yusei thought as well.

_'__It's coming.'_ Crow confirmed.

"I can now Special Summon this card from my Deck! Sky Fortress SKYFIRE, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Flying Fortress SKYFIRE [LV8/WIND/Machine/Effect/3000/2500]**

"So that's his ace card, huh? That's a pretty big flying toy plane." Geoffrey deadpanned in light of the situation.

"Geoffrey, this is not a good time for jokes." Yusei scolded his friend with a look of somewhat annoyance.

"So there you are, you damned giant!" Crow shouted as he gazed upward at the flying machine.

"I activate Flying Fortress SKYFIRE's effect! Once per turn by sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy a card on m opponent's field! I'll destroy Paladin of Transcendence – Ichiko! **Sharp-Shooting!**"

"Ichiko!" Geoffrey shouted as his monster was destroyed.

"BATTLE! SKYFIRE, attack Blackwing – Bora the Spear! **Death Ray Raid!**"

"I activate Paladin of Uselessness – Rino's effect!" cut in a now grinning Geoffrey.

"Nani?!" gasped an unexpecting Bommer.

"Normally, Rino is just as her title suggests: Useless. But since I control three other face-up 'Paladin' monsters, her effect allows me redirect your attack to any other attack target I so choose as long as I send Rino the Graveyard during the End Phase. I redirect SKYFIRE's attack to Paladin of Kamikazes – Haruhi!"

"Nani?!" Yusei gasped.

"Are you nuts, Geoffrey?! She has zero Attack points!" Crow exclaimed, wondering if Geoffrey had finally gone off the deep end.

"While nuts sound tasty right now, I assure you I'm fine. Haruhi's effect prevents me from taking any Battle Damage from a battle involving her, so I'll be fine." Geoffrey reassured his friends.

"Then why bother?" Bommer asked as his monster attacked.

"Because of Haruhi's second effect. Any monster that attacks her is instantly destroyed along with her. Oh, and the owner of the destroyed monster loses Life Points equal to the Attack Points of their monster." Geoffrey clarified as an evil grin manifested on his face.

"Nani?!" Bommer gasped as he helplessly watched as his monster was destroyed out of the sky by a small female warrior that was barely the size of even Geoffrey. Bommer then roared in pain as the shockwave of his prized monster slammed into him.

**[Bommer LP: 5500 to 2500 / SC: 5 to 2]**

"Oh yeah, I forgot with Speed World, you lose a Speed Counter for every 1000 Life Points you lose." Geoffrey remarked.

"See that, Yusei? Even though we're not Signers, we can hold our own against the Dark Signers!" Crow remarked.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves, Bommer won't be taken down that easily." Yusei replied sternly, and was proven when Bommer came shooting back at them from behind on his D-Wheel looking angrier than ever.

"Is that guy's D-Wheel a monster or something?!" Crow whined.

"Beats me." Geoffrey shrugged with indifference on the matter.

"You've done it now, Crow, Geoffrey! Damn you and your shrewd tricks!" Bommer roared angrily from behind his two opponents.

"Heh, try catching up with us now!" Crow taunted.

"Oh, I will. But I can't do anything for now. Turn shiryou." Bommer grumbled.

"There's a bright side to this for you, Bommer. Due to Haruhi's effect, neither Crow nor I can declare an attack on you on our current turns. Anyways, let's move on! Ore no turn!"

**- - - - - - - Turn 07: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 3200 LP / 6 SC**

**Crow: 3400 LP / 6 SC**

**Bommer: 2500 LP / 3 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Speed Spell – Dark World Dealings, activate! When I have 4 or more Speed Counters, this allows all players to draw a card from their Deck so long we all discard a card from our hand. Next… Crow! You mind if I borrow your monster?" Geoffrey asked.

"Hey, you helped me out earlier, think of this as returning the favor! Besides, thanks to you, I'm almost set up for my own plan." Crow returned with a smile.

"Thanks!" Geoffrey said with a smile of his own as he returned to his move, having a good hunch what Crow was up to. "I tune my Level 6 'Paladin of Illusions – Hinako' with Crow's Level 2 'Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield'!" Mistral flew into the air and became two Level Stars as Hinako flew into them and became six Level Stars.

"_Peace of the world combines with the serenity of emotions long forgotten. May our hearts unite with the stars above! Shinkuro Shoukan! _**SHINKURO SHOUKAN!**" The usual beam of light shot through the Level Rings to signal the finish of the Synchronization process. "Come forth, Paladin of Tranquility – Miu in Attack mode!"

**Paladin of Tranquility – Miu [LV8/LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2800/1900]**

"I activate Miu's effect, so by sending a monster on our field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a 'Paladin' monster from my Deck that had the same Level as the released monster. Crow…?" Geoffrey inquired as he again looked to his partner.

"Go ahead! Like I said, you'll be helping me out!" Crow replied, his smile turning into a grin that confirmed Geoffrey's thought as to what the Blackwing Duelist was up to as he nodded back with a grin of his own.

"I send Crow's Blackwing – Bora the Spear to the Graveyard to the Special Summon a Level 4 'Paladin' from my Deck. Paladin of Reliability – Shiori, tokushu shoukan in Defense mode!"

**Paladin of Reliability – Shiori [LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/0500/2000]**

"Whenever Shiori is used for an Tribute for a 'Paladin' monster, she counts as 2 Tributes, so release Shiori! **Adobansu Shoukan!** Paladin of Fate – Ranko in Attack mode!"

**Paladin of Fate – Ranko [LV8/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/2600/2000]**

"Again, as much as I would like to attack, I can't due to Hinako' effect from before. Turn end." Geoffrey finished off.

"Then it's back to me! Ore no turn!" Crow said as he drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 08: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 3200 LP / 7 SC**

**Crow: 3400 LP / 7 SC**

**Bommer: 2500 LP / 4 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"So, what do you plan to do. Your partner had used up all your monsters and now you have none." Bommer inquired with a smug grin on his face, having not seen the exchange from earler.

"So you think, but that's just what I was aiming for!" Crow retorted with a grin. When Bommer gave him a confused look, Crow continued on with his move. "I activate the effect of Blackwing – Vayu the Emblem of Honor in my Graveyard! By removing from play him along with a non-Tuner from my Graveyard, I can use them to Synchro Summon a 'Blackwing' Synchro monster!" Crow said with his grin evolving into a smirk, Geoffrey mirroring his face as his previous thoughts were now confirmed.

"Performing a Synchro Summon from the Graveyard?!" Bommer exclaimed in shock.

"I remove Level 6 'Blackwing – Elphen the Raven' and Level 1 'Blackwing – Vayu the Emblem of Honor' from play and tune them!" Crow said as Vayu became a single Level Ring and Elphen flew into it and became six Level Stars.

"_Darkening gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens!_" A flash of light shot through the Level Ring. "**SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** Blackwing Armor Master in Attack mode!"

**Blackwing Armor Master [LV7/DARK/Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect/2500/1500]**

"And since I control a face-up 'Blackwing', I can Special Summon this from my hand: Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind [LV3/DARK/Winged-Beast/Tuner/1300/0400]**

"Like Geoffrey, I'd like to attack too, but I can't. I set a card face-down. Turn end." Crow said as he set and ended his move.

"You said earlier that I can't catch up with you, I'll now drag you down until you're both right in front of me! Watashi no turn!" Bommer shouted as he drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 09: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 3200 LP / 8 SC**

**Crow: 3400 LP / 8 SC**

**Bommer: 2500 LP / 5 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"When there are no monsters on m side of the field, I can Special Summon this card from my Graveyard. Appear now: Dark-Tuner – Death Submarine, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Dark-Tuner – Death Submarine [-LV9/DARK/Machine/Dark-Tuner/0000/0300]**

"How can you summon a Level 9 monster without paying its cost?! Enough of your cheating!" Crow demanded to know in high protest from the absurd moves Bommer was employing. Geoffrey and Yusei couldn't help but silently agree.

"Yeah! Enough with the overpowered cards already!" Geoffrey said in high protest to the unfairness of their opponent.

"This was brought forth by the powers of the underworld!" Bommer retorted, unfazed by Crow's comment. "Next, Darksea Rescue, tsujo shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Darksea Rescue [LV1/DARK/Machine/Effect/0000/0000]**

"I now Dark Tune my Level 1 'Darksea Rescue' to my Negative Level 9 'Dark Tuner – Death Submarine'!" Death Submarine exploded into nine Level Stars, but were blue instead of the usual yellow and began swirling around Darksea Rescue before being absorbed into said monster. Within seconds, Darksea Rescue also exploded as the Level Stars became a dark blue and electricity seemed to crackle between the nine circling the now one glowing white Level Star in the center.

"_Wailing audibly from the depths of the darkness so thick, be wrapped in the armor of the God of Death and show yourself!_ **DARK SHINKURO!**" A black beam of light shot downward around the dark Level Stars, finishing the process. Many beams of ominous light came through the dark cloud from above the Duelists as Bommer's newest monster descended. "Appear now, Dark Flattop in Defense mode!"

**Dark Flattop [-LV8/DARK/Machine/Dark-Synchro/Effect/0000/3000]**

"Dark Flattop?!" Yusei murmured to himself as he looked at the new monster.

"So this is Bommer's Dark Synchro monster…" Geoffrey also said to himself in a low tone.

"Heh! A bigger monster doesn't mean it's better! Like they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Crow called out in a taunting voice.

"Unfortunately, there are no monsters like that in my Deck." Bommer replied in a cool tone. "Darksea Rescue's effect activates since it was used in a Synchro Summon, allowing me to draw two cards. I now activate Dark Flattop's effect, allowing me to Special Summon a 'Flying Fortress SKYFIRE' from my Graveyard once per turn!"

"Say what?!" Geoffrey exclaimed, totally not expecting a move like that.

"It can't do that!" Crow cried out in protest.

_'__This means, unless they defeat Dark Flattop, Flying Fortress SKYFIRE will become invincible!'_ Yusei surmised as he watched on.

"Be resurrected! Flying Fortress SKYFIRE, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!" Bommer said as he retrieved said card from his Graveyard.

**Flying Fortress SKYFIRE [LV8/WIND/Machine/Effect/3000/2500]**

"Damn it! And we just got rid of that thing!" Geoffrey swore as he saw the bane of the Duel return to the field.

"I now activate SKYFIRE's effect, so by discarding a card from my hand I can destroy a card on the field once per turn! I choose to destroy Blackwing Armor Master! **Sharp Shooter!**"

"Geh!" Crow winced as one of his best monsters was destroyed.

"Now, Flying Fortress SKYFIRE, attack Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind! **Death Ray Raid!**"

"Crow!" Yusei yelled out in alarm, knowing this could easily cripple his friend if the attack hit.

"I activate Paladin of Fate – Ranko's effect!" Geoffrey intercepted.

"You interfere again?!" Bommer growled out in annoyance.

"You forget this is a 2-on-1 Riding Duel! Since Crow let me use his monsters earlier, I'll do everything in my power to protect him! With Ranko's effect, so long as I control another face-up 'Paladin' monster, she can negate an attack once during any player's turn! **Fateful Barrier!**" Geoffrey called out as his monster created a shield of energy that protected Crow's monster.

"Thanks, Geoffrey!" Crow said, very grateful.

"Anytime, pal!" Geoffrey returned with a grin.

"You two struggle. Why don't you give up, you're no match for the Dark Signers." Bommer taunted, still in his neutral tone.

"Because, until we defeat you Dark Signers, the lives you all took will never rest in peace!" Crow shot back angrily.

Crow's resolve sparked memories similar to that of Crow's in Bommer's mind. But remembering what Goodwin had done to his hometown, Bommer's own resolve strengthened.

"I set a card face-down. Turn shiryou." Bommer said as he ended.

As they continued riding down the lanes, Geoffrey and Crow began feeling the effects of the long Duel of Darkness beginning to take their toll.

_'__Darn it… I only took a single hit from just Effect Damage ages ago, but I'm still feeling it. We'd better finish this soon…'_ Geoffrey thought as he readied himself and analyzed their situation. "Ore no turn!" he called out as he drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 10: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 3200 LP / 9 SC**

**Crow: 3400 LP / 9 SC**

**Bommer: 2500 LP / 6 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_'__We gotta take out Dark Flattop before anything else, or we'll end up in a pointless loop. But due to SKYFIRE's effect, the first card we play will be destroyed and we'd be hit with 800 points of damage. The safer play here would be…'_ "Turn end!" Geoffrey called out, surprising everyone.

"Ore no turn!" Crow said as he drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 11: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 3200 LP / 10 SC**

**Crow: 3400 LP / 10 SC**

**Bommer: 2500 LP / 7 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Crow came to the same conclusion as his friend, so he made the same move. Well, almost.

"I switch Gale to Defense mode. Turn end." Crow declared.

_'__They're both going to do nothing?'_ Yusei wondered to himself.

"So the two of you have finally run out of options?" Bommer inquired his opponents.

"Not quite." Geoffrey replied calmly, despite the tight situation they were in.

"That's right. We each have two cards set on our fields. Plus Geoffrey had two monsters while I still have one. Any one of our face-downs could be one that could wipe out your monsters!" Crow informed his opponent with a confident grin.

"Nani?!" Bommer said, wondering if Crow was bluffing.

"Choose carefully, Bommer!" Crow smugly replied.

"Choose wrong and it's all over for you." Geoffrey quipped, the others could actually hear him humming happily as he enjoyed the moment.

_'__Even if this is just a bluff, I have to make my move here and now to keep them on the ropes. My plans for victory shall not waver!'_ "Watashi no turn!" Bommer said as he drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 12: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 3200 LP / 11 SC**

**Crow: 3400 LP / 11 SC**

**Bommer: 2500 LP / 8 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"I activate SKYFIRE's effect, so I discard a card from my hand, I choose to destroy Paladin of Fate – Ranko!"

"Gah!" Geoffrey winced as his monster was destroyed and the shockwave hit him. Geoffrey panted as he got his D-Wheel under control, but grinned nonetheless. Crow caught this and smiled as well.

"Guess you picked the wrong card! Attack now and you'll destroy yourself!" the Blackwing Duelist taunted.

"Do you think I would listen to your bluffs?! All it would take a single hit to completely cripple you non-Signers and give a default victory regardless of Life Points! All you two are doing is bluffing in desperation!" Bommer declared defiantly.

"Then try us!" Geoffrey and Crow nagged on in unison.

"This will end now. Flying Fortress SKYFIRE, attack 'Paladin of Tranquility – Miu! **Death Air Raid!**" Bommer shouted as multiple missiles came flying at Geoffrey's monster.

'The moment we've been waiting for is here!

"Trap Card, open: Paladin Cast Back, activate! I can activate this card when there are 5 or more 'Paladin' monsters in my Graveyard, on a turn that a 'Paladin' monster is destroyed by a card effect, and when my opponent attacks with a monster with more Attack points than its target. This card then destroys every monster on the field!"

"Say what?!" Bommer gasped as every monster on the field was destroyed, including his two best ones.

"Hehe… Alright!" Crow cheered.

"Our earliest planned strategy has just sunken your best fleet!" Geoffrey said with a smirk. Bommer then realized what he meant, the two of them had set their cards many turns ahead of time.

"So you both weren't bluffling then…" Bommer muttered bitterly to himself, but still loud enough for the others to hear him.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I, Crow-sama, have never lied a day in my life!" Crow boasted, earning sweat-drops from his two friends.

"Uh, Crow… you shouldn't boast that to the enemy." Geoffrey said.

"Regardless, the non-lying proved to save Crow in the end." Yusei summarized.

"Hmph, it's not like I didn't believe you completely." Bommer said.

"Heh, sounds like sour grapes to me, bud!" Crow shot back.

"Dark Flattop's effect activates when it's sent to the Graveyard, allowing me to draw a card. I then set a card face-down. You two are falling right into my plan." Bommer stated, determination never leaving his eyes that Geoffrey clearly saw. "Trap Card, open: Dullied Earth, activate! During a turn in which two of my monsters with a Level of 5 or higher were destroyed, this card Special Summons an Earthbound Immortal from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard!"

"Nani?!" Crow gasped.

"Not one of those!" Geoffrey also gasped as panic hit him.

"An Earthbound Immortal is coming!" Yusei said as souls began accumulating into one source where the mark of the whale was.

"Descend forth, Earthbound Immortal – Chacu Challhua, tokushu shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Earthbound Immortal – Chacu Challhua [LV10/DARK/Fish/Effect/2900/2400]**

"Now that is one big fish." Geoffrey deadpanned.

"The killer whale Earthbound Immortal… Be careful, Geoffrey! Crow!" Yusei warned his two friends.

"Turn end." Bommer said smugly.

"This is the second Earthbound Immortal I've come across, but I won't give up! Ore no turn!" Geoffrey called out as he drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 13: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 3200 LP / 12 SC**

**Crow: 3400 LP / 12 SC**

**Bommer: 2500 LP / 9 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_'__He's been stuck at 2500 Life Points for some time now. I can't bring out a monster strong enough to take out that Immortal, but…'_ Geoffrey thought as he made his plans. "Paladin of Discus – Mariya, tsujo shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Paladin of Discus – Mariya [LV3/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/0700/0500]**

"Hmph. Do you think a monster with only 700 Attack points can stand up to an Earthbound Immortal?" Bommer taunted.

"He won't be attacking your monster, but you! Mariya attack Bommer directly with your effect! **Boomerang Slice!**" Geoffrey called out to his monster.

**[Boomer LP: 2500 to 1800]**

"Mariya's effect activates, so whenever she successfully inflicts Battle Damage, I'm allowed to draw a card from my Deck. I set a card face-down. Turn end." Geoffrey finished.

**- - - - - - - Turn 14: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 3200 LP / 12 SC**

**Crow: 3400 LP / 12 SC**

**Bommer: 1800 LP / 10 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain, tsujo shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain [LV2/DARK/Winged-Beast/Effect/0500/0800]**

"Hmph. So you summoned a monster with only 500 Attack points just like Geoffrey?" Boomer inquired.

"That's right, Bommer! This monster can attack you directly as well! Go Fane!" Crow directed his monster.

**[Boomer LP: 1800 to 1300]**

"Geh, by making those moves, my Earthbound Immortal will defeat one of you on my turn!" Bommer declared.

"We'll see about that." Crow smirked as chains flew toward Chacu Challhua from Fein.

"What is this?" Bommer demanded to know.

"When Fane succeeds in dealing damage, he switches one of your monster's modes and prevents it from changing its battle mode until next turn!" Crow explained as Bommer's monster was forced into a defensive position.

"It doesn't matter how strong your monster is if it can't attack!" Geoffrey said quite cheerfully.

"That's the way, Crow!" Yusei said in approval.

"I too set a card face-down. Turn end." Crow finished his move.

"Watashi no turn!" Bommer shouted as he drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 15: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 3200 LP / 12 SC**

**Crow: 3400 LP / 12 SC**

**Bommer: 1300 LP / 11 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"You two made a serious misconceptions in your strategy. An Earthbound Immortal never backs down without a reason. I activate Chacu Challhua's effect! When this card doesn't attack, it can inflict damage to my opponents equal to half its Defense points! **Dark Dive Attack!**"

"Not good!" Geoffrey said.

"What'd he say?!" Crow gasped.

Both Duelists had to keep their D-Wheels steady as the shockwaves of dark energy hit them as the effect of the Earthbound Immortal hit them both, thus inflicting a great amount of pain to them both.

**[Geoffrey LP: 3200 to 0800 / SC: 12 to 10] [Crow LP: 3400 to 1000 / SC: 12 to 10]**

"Next, Darksea Rescue, tsujo shoukan in Attack mode."

**Darksea Rescue [LV1/DARK/Machine/Effect/0000/0000]**

"Continuous Trap Card, open: Basara, activate! Once per turn, this card will release one monster on my field, thus destroying a monster with a higher Level than the released monster! Plus, the controller of the destroyed monster is inflicted with 800 points of damage! I release my Level 1 'Darksea Rescue' to destroy Geoffrey's Level 3 'Paladin of Discus - Mariya'!" Bommer said as his cards shot a roar of fire at the said Duelist.

"I guess, this is it…" Geoffrey whispered to himself as he closed his eyes to his fate.

"Geoffrey! If he takes that damage, he'll lose!" Yusei said in a panic.

"Don't worry about it, I got him covered! Trap Card, open: Bomb Guard, activate! When an effect that would destroy a monster we control is activated, this card will negate it and inflict 500 points of damage to the opponent!" Crow counterd.

"Nani?!" Bommer grimaced as his own attack was sent back and erupted in his face.

**[Bommer LP: 1300 to 0800]**

Geoffrey opened his eyes, shocked that he was still alive and turned to Crow with a relieved expression. "Thanks, man…" he said weakly.

"Heh, I owed you many times over throughout this Duel. I'd say it was about time I paid you back!" Crow replied cheerfully.

"I can't believe that you two have been able to block my attacks this much! Turn end." Bommer grumbled.

_'__Then it's back to me. If this was Speed World 2, I could end this right now… Chinami… please give me strength…'_ Geoffrey said as he closed his eyes as he placed his hand on his Deck. After a second of hoping, he opened his eyes. "Ore no turn!" he cried out as he drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 16: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 0800 LP / 11 SC**

**Crow: 1000 LP / 11 SC**

**Bommer: 0800 LP / 12 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Geoffrey looked at what he drew and grew his usual grin and snickered.

'Thank you, imouto-chan…' "Speed Spell – Summon Outbreak, activate! By giving up 10 of my Speed Counters and discarding two cards from my hand, I can Special Summon two Level 8 monsters from my Graveyard in Attack mode so long as I don't activate their effects this turn! Paladin of Fate – Ranko and Paladin of Tranquility – Miu, tokushu shoukan!"

**Paladin of Fate – Ranko [LV8/DARK/Warrior/Effect/2600/2000]**

**Paladin of Tranquility – Miu [LV8/LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2800/1900]**

"Turn end!" Geoffrey said as he looked over to his partner. 'I'm counting on you, Crow.' He thought.

Crow caught the look and nodded back in acceptance as he too prayed on his Deck, but to the children. "Ore no turn!" he shouted as he drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 17: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 0800 LP / 12 SC**

**Crow: 1000 LP / 12 SC**

**Bommer: 0800 LP / 12 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Crow saw his drawn card and was ecstatic.

"Thank you, guys!" he said happily to his departed charges. "I set a card face-down. Next, Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North, tsujo shoukan in Attack mode!"

**Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North [LV2/DARK/Winged-Beast/Tuner/1300/0000]**

"When this card is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Blackwing' monster from my Graveyard in Defense mode! Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame, tokushu shoukan!"

**Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame [LV4/DARK/Winged-Beast/Effect/1800/1200]**

"I now tune my Level 2 'Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain' and Level 4 'Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame' with Level 2 'Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North'!" Blizzard became two Level Rings as Fane and Shura flew into them and became a total of six Level Stars.

"_Gusts fiercely storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form!_" The typical beam of light shot through the Level Rings. "**SHINKURO SHOUKAN!** Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant in Attack mode!"

**Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant [LV8/DARK/Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect/2800/2000]**

"These may be your best monsters, but Chacu Callhua's effect skips the opponent's Battle Phase." Bommer informed the Blackwing Duelist.

"Is that so?" Crow replied slowly. "But, Silverwind as an effect as well. On the turn it's successfully Synchro Summoned, in exchange for not attacking, it can destroy up to two monsters whose Defense points are lower than this card's Attack points!"

"What was that you said?!" Bommer said in greater shock than before.

"We may not be able to win via battle against those Immortals, but I'll be sure to destroy your Earthbound Immortal with an effect!" Crow proclaimed as he directed his monster. "Go, Silverwind! Perfect Sto- " he then stopped his monster's effect when he heard child's voice.

#(Someone help us!)#

"Nani?!" Crow gasped as he looked around for the source of the many voices he was now hearing.

"Am I the only one who heard that?" Geoffrey asked to no one in particular as he too scanned around him to the voices' source.

"No. What is that?!" Yusei said as he then looked upward.

"What's wrong, Crow? If you're not going to finish your effect, I'll go on with my turn!" Bommer called out in warning.

"Bommer, didn't you hear that?" Crow asked his opponent worriedly.

"The only thing I can see is the goal of victory!" Bommer informed him.

"He said if you heard something, not see, you baka!" Geoffrey shouted at him.

"Enough!" Bommer roared.

"Wait, Bommer! Take a good look at the Earthbound Immortal!" Yusei called out to the neo-Dark Signer.

"Yusei…?" Bommer said, quite confused as he did look up, and saw something that made his mind screech to halt: His family. Inside the very monster he was using to win. "That's… impossible…! Why are… the people of my home… inside this Earthbound Immortal?!" he gasped.

"Come again?!" Geoffrey asked, not sure if he heard right.

"Are you saying that those children are…?" Yusei really didn't need to finish that particular question.

"Without a doubt, those are my siblings." Bommer confirmed. "The ones locked inside this Earthbound Immortal are my very family and people of my home. Then, does that mean that it wasn't the Crimson Dragon that destroyed my home, but the Dark Signers that did?!"

"The Dark Signers destroyed your home?" Yusei repeated.

"I think we just confirmed that, Yusei." Geoffrey deadpanned.

"What was the point of coming this far?!" Bommer wailed to himself, his emotions now raging within him.

Yusei pulled up his D-Wheel up beside Geoffrey and the other two Duelists. "Bommer, Crow, Geoffrey! This Duel has lost its purpose! Stop the fight right now!" he called out to them.

"Yusei, forgive me. I've wronged you a-…" Bommer began to say, but his Dark Birthmark began to glow brighter as an evil presence entered him.

**"****Fight, Bommer… You are a Dark Signer brought back from the underworld! Fight! Kill every Signer!"** A dark voice said inside of Bommer's mind as it slowly but quickly took over. Bommer's Dark Birthmark glowed even brighter, and Bommer's eyes soon became an eerie shade of glowing purple, same as the Mark.

"**I am a Dark Signer. I shall eliminate this world under the darkness of the underworld!**" 'Bommer' proclaimed, his voice now full of evil intent.

"Bommer?" Crow asked, noticing the change.

"No, that's not Bommer! Something had possessed him!" Geoffrey told him, having sensed something amiss for the past few seconds and its source being the foul Birthmark on his opponent's right arm.

'Bommer' seemed to be struggling with himself, as he was barely able to regain control for a few seconds in order to briefly speak. "Geoffrey… Crow… hurry and defeat me! If you defeat me, the souls captured by the Earthbound Immortal will be released" he managed to rasp out before his Mark glowed again and the possessor took over again.

"**Crow, if you won't go on with your turn, I'll go ahead with mine! Ore no turn!**" 'Bommer' said as 'he' drew.

**- - - - - - - Turn 18: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Geoffrey: 0800 LP / 12 SC**

**Crow: 1000 LP / 12 SC**

**Bommer: 0800 LP / 12 SC**

**: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"**I switch Chacu Challhua to Attack mode!**" 'Bommer said as 'his' whale of a monster moved into an offensive position.

"Crow, watch out! That isn't Bommer anymore!" Yusei called out in warning.

"We figured that much already!" Geoffrey shot back, somewhat annoyed that Yusei kept repeating the obvious.

"**Earthbound Immortal – Chacu Challhua, attack Crow directly!**" 'Bommer' said as his monster began to dive at the Blackwing Duelist, who began to panic.

"Crow, don't let Bommer's last words go to waste! Use his card to your advantage!" Geoffrey called out to the panicking teen.

Crow seemed confused by what the raven-haired teen meant, but realization passed through him like lightning.

_'__The Earthbound Immortals are apparently unaffected by the effects of our Magic and Trap Cards, but what about the ones used by the ones who summoned them?'_ he thought as he made his plan.

"**Die, Crow!**" 'Bommer' roared as his monster's attack got closer to its target.

"Trap Card, open: Parasite Mind, activate! This card allows me to activate a Continuous Trap's effect in place of the card's controller! I'm going to use your Continuous Trap: Basara! So once per turn, by releasing a monster on mu field, Basara will destroy one monster with a Level higher than the released monster's and then inflict 800 points of damage to the opponent! I release my Level 8 'Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant' to destroy your Level 10 'Earthbound Immortal – Chacu Challhua'!" Crow declared as his cards did their thing.

"**Graawwwhhh!**" 'Bommer' roared in pain as the fire from Basara hit his monster and sent a powerful shockwave tha reduced 'his' remaining Life Points.

**[Bommer LP: 0800 to 0000]**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

**Final Riding Duel Results Turn 18:**

**Geoffrey: 0800 LP / 12 SC [WIN]**

**Crow: 1000 LP / 12 SC [WIN]**

**Bomber: 0000 LP / 12 SC [LOSE]**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**


End file.
